April Fools War
by Tensa-Zangetsu102
Summary: A YYHInuyashaYGOGXNaruto Xover It's a five week April Fools Wars with the gang YK, JA, ZOC, SasuSaku and NarHin
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha, and Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

**Chapter One**

-Beep- -Beep- -Beep- -Beep- -Beep-

BAM!

Alexis Rhodes slammed her fist on her alarm clock, as it went off on 1:30a.m. She rolled over trying to get back to sleep but immediately woke up when she realized why is alarm clock was even on. Hopping out of bed she took a quick shower, got dressed in her Obelisk uniform, not before grabbing a few boxes and supplies and putting them in a bag, and headed out the door, not waking her roommates up so early.

Alexis found herself at the Ra Yellow Dormitory. Climbing up a tree that stood near it she crawled out on the extended branch that lead to Yusuke Urameshi's room. Carefully she opened the window and crept inside. She looked at the sleeping Ra Yellow, who was snoring. The blonde covered her mouth, stuffing in her giggles, knowing what she would do to the Ra Yellow duelist as she got closer to Yusuke, with a make-up kit. Knowing that the former spirit detective was a very heavy sleeper, she got out some mascara and put some onto Yusuke's eyelids, lipstick for Yusuke's lips and some blushes on his cheeks.

After she was done with Yusuke, Alexis carefully crept out through the window with her supplies, closed the window on her way out and went onto another branch that leads her to Keiko Ukimura's room. She carefully opened the window, knowing that this would be a challenge considering that Alexis knew that the brown haired Ra Yellow was lighter sleeper than Yusuke. Alexis got into the room and went to Keiko's bathroom and looking all over for something. The blonde smirked as she spotted a shampoo bottle, by the sink. She got out some red dye and mixed into in the shampoo. Alexis walked over to Keiko's alarm clock, which was by her and set it two hours ahead of time, picturing Keiko's reaction.

After that, Alexis walked out through the window, carefully so Keiko wouldn't wake up and closed the window on her way out. She jumped off the branch, 'Two down,' she thought and glanced at the Slifer Red Dormitory and smirked, "and four to go!'

She walked over to the back of the dorm and got out a walkie-talkie from her pocket, "Inuyasha!" she called out in the communicator, "Inuyasha!"

"Yeah!" came a voice from the walkie-talkie

"Hey Inuyasha, I'm here, so come out!" Alexis said and could hear Inuyasha yawning, "Yeah, whatever!"

It took awhile for Inuyasha to come out of window and landed in front of Alexis, "What is it that you have to wake me up at this early for anyways, Alexis?" Inuyasha asked, in an annoyed tone with his arms in his kimono sleeves

"I need help sneaking into Jaden's dorm room." Alexis snapped

"Why?" Inuyasha asked, "Is it the part of this 'Apple Fools War' of yours'?"

"It's April Fools War, Inuyasha," Alexis corrected, "And yes, I need you to turn carry me to the roof and lower me to Jaden's window."

Inuyasha sighed in annoyance, "Yeah, whatever!" and lowered himself, "Get on!"

Alexis got on his back and Inuyasha got up and jumped up to the edge of the roof and Alexis got off of Inuyasha's back, "Okay then, lower me down a bit." Alexis said, as she lends Inuyasha her wrist and the half demon grabbing it lowering her down to the window. The blonde then carefully opened the window, so she wouldn't wake up anyone.

Alexis then carefully got into the room and made a double check to see if Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale, and Chumley Huffington were still sleeping, before she went to work. She went to the bathroom and got out a bowl from her bag. She then filled the bowl with warm water and walked out of the bathroom and over the sleeping and unexpecting Jaden, who was snoring up a storm. Like Yusuke, Jaden was known to be a very heavy sleeper as well. Alexis stuffed her laughter from what she was going to do to the brunette and his roommates. She grabbed a small stool and placed it by Jaden's bed and placed the bowl on top. The blonde then got on her knees and grabbed Jaden's hand, while slightly blushing, then placed it into the warm water in the bowl.

Alexis then got on her feet and glanced at Syrus, who was sleeping as well. Poor little Syrus she thought, unaware what Alexis has in store for him. The blonde giggled softly as she got out some red nail paint onto Syrus's fingers and toes, 'My Sy, how beautiful you look tonight!' she thought sarcastically, with a smirk on her face.

Alexis then went to Chumley's cabinet and got out a plastic bat and tied it in front and closed the door. She went to Jaden's dresser and opened the top drawer, only to find a big surprise that made her face turn 10 shades of red and her eyes shaped as saucer, his boxers. The blonde quickly closed the drawer and her face turned normal color and sighed with relief, 'That was a close one,' she thought as went for the middle drawer and found his black shirts. She then got out some itching powder and begun spreading it. Afterwards, she was done and she closed the drawer. She then headed out the window and popped her head out, "Inuyasha, help me up!" she said in a sharp whisper and held up her wrist. Inuyasha then grabbed Alexis's wrist and pulled her up onto the roof, "Are you done, yet?" he asked

"Not yet," Alexis replied, "There's one more."

Later both Inuyasha and Alexis then got on the ground and dashed towards a window, "Okay, give me a boast and you come in!" Alexis said

"Me!" Inuyasha yelled, "I'm not part of this April whatever of yours!"

"But you are a demon, so you can see Chazz's duel spirits, right!" Alexis told him, "So, when they see me they'll no doubt try to wake Chazz up. And knowing him with his infatuation with me will think that I'm there for a romantic night, once he wakes up. And I know those Ojamas fear and respect you."

Inuyasha blinked twice, "Yeah I guess so," he said as got down and placed his hands for the blonde and lifted her to the window. Alexis then opened the window and crept into the room that belonged to one Chazz Princeton. Inuyasha then got through the window and looked at the sleeping Chazz, "So far I don't see those Ojamas and Chazz is still sleeping." He said

"Good!" Alexis said as went to the drawer and got out a plastic real life spider from her pocket and opened to top drawer and tossed it, without even looking inside. Just then a little yellow creature with red spandex appeared in the room, "What's going on?" he then at the two figures in the room, one of them was going to the bathroom. The creature gasped sharply and looked at Chazz. He was about to wake Chazz up, until a claw came and appeared at his neck. The creature looked at the person, who was the owner of that claw, "Inu-yasha!" he said in fear

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "Ojama Yellow, if you wake Chazz up then I'll slit you open." He whispered, sharply.

Ojama Yellow gulped knowing Inuyasha would do that, "Okay, I won't wake Boss up!"

"That goes for the rest of you duel spirits!" Inuyasha threatened quietly, as he saw most spirits of weak monsters around the room.

Alexis got out of the bathroom, with a satisfied smirk on her face, "Okay Inuyasha, I'm done now we can go," she said

Ojama Yellow took one good at Alexis and thought that Chazz would be glad to see her in the room, but Inuyasha would slit him open before he could even try.

Inuyasha and Alexis got out of the window, "Are you done, yet?" Inuyasha asked

"Yeah, I'm done," Alexis gleefully replied, "I appreciate your help, Inuyasha."

"I've got one question about this April Fools Day thing, what's it all about anyways."

"Well it's a time where people just do something to make the person an April Fool, by playing pranks like I have."

Inuyasha blinked three times, "So, you do pranks to turn the person to an April Fool?" he asked

"Yeah, something like that," Alexis replied, "I'm going to my dorm now, good night, Inuyasha!" she said while walking away

Inuyasha went back through Banner's window.

The next morning at "6:30am" according Keiko's alarm clock, this was shut off on the account of Keiko slamming it. The brunette got up from bed, sluggish and went to the bathroom. After a few moments later a bloody scream occurred in the bathroom as Keiko looked at the mirror to see that her brown hair was now red. Keiko looked at the mirror, with murderous intent and there was one name she could have thought about, "YYUUSSUUKKEE!" she yelled. After she got on her Ra Yellow uniform and a yellow baseball cap, Keiko stormed out of her dorm room and towards Yusuke's room, 'I'm going to kill that guy!' she thought as she banged on the door.

The banging the door was enough to wake Yusuke up. Yusuke moaned knowing that the banging belonged to Keiko. The former spirit detective looked at his clock which read 5:00 am, "Why the hell is she waking me up this early?" he muttered as he got up from his bed and walked towards the door, "Yusuke Urameshi, I've got a bone to pick with you!" Keiko screeched from behind the door.

Yusuke opened the door to reveal a very pissed off Keiko, who had a yellow baseball cap. Yusuke knew that Keiko was angry, but he didn't remember doing anything that would get her upset. Keiko took one good look at Yusuke and all anger inside her was subsided and she started laughing. Yusuke raised an eyebrow at his childhood sweetheart, "Mind explaining why you waked me up in the middle of the night," he said.

Keiko pointed at her boyfriend's face, "Y-Your face!" she laughed, "Did you take one look on your face!"

Yusuke put his face onto his face and felt something on it, "What…" he started as he dashed to his bathroom and looked at the mirror. He found that his face was covered with make-up, "WHAT THE FUCK!" he roared.

Keiko went to the bathroom to find Yusuke, freaking out, "Don't tell me that you just figured that you were sleeping with make-up!" she sneered

Yusuke muttered, "What the hell…" he glanced at a note by the side of his mirror. He snatched the note which read:

_Yusuke,_

_Just to let you and Keiko know that this is payback for all those times that the two of you had played your share of pranks in the past. Happy April Fools Day!_

_Alexis_

Keiko walked up to Yusuke, who had a murderous look on his face, "Uh Yusuke, what's wrong?" she asked

Yusuke gave Keiko the note and the Ra Yellow looked at it. After she was done, "Why that…" she started as she crumbled the letter in anger, "So she must be the one, who got me with red dye."

Yusuke looked at Keiko, with confusion, "What are you talking about, Keiko?" he asked

Keiko sighed and took off her cap, which revealed underneath red hair. Yusuke was surprise and stuffed his laughing. Keiko noticed Yusuke's laughing, "Don't start laughing, Make-Up Boy!" she said, with her arms crossed, which stopped Yusuke's laughing, "Okay, but we need to find a way to get her back!"

Keiko smirked, "Oh! I've got a great idea!" she said.

Okay I need some ideas for the next chapter for what was Keiko's idea to get back at Alexis. Don't review unless you add if you have an idea or not.Remember the prank has to be harmless and not perverted.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I'll add some characters from Naruto and I don't own either Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu Gi Oh! GX, Inuyasha or Naruto

**Chapter 2**

"AAHHH!" came a scream from the Slifer Red Dorm. Syrus looked at his fingers and toes to see that his nails were painted red, while stunned. His screaming woke up Jaden and Chumley, "Morning already!" Chumley complained

"Hey Sy," Jaden said, "What's with-" he was cut off when he felt something wet in his bed. Jaden pushed the cover away and looked to see a wet spot on his bed, "What the hell!" he yelled

Syrus looked down at his roommate, "Hey Jaden, what's wrong?" he asked

Jaden's eyebrow twitched, "I think I just wet the BED!"

"SAY WHAT!" Chumley and Syrus yelled

Jaden spotted a big bowl and a stool by his bed. The brunette looked to see that the bowl was filled with water, "Uh Guys!" he said, "Why's there a bowl by my bed?"

Syrus and Chumley looked at the bowl, "Maybe that's what caused you to wet the bed." Chumley said

"Hey guys, this week is the April Fools War, right?" Jaden asked

"Yeah that's right!" Syrus replied, "Something played a prank on us! I found that my nails were painted!"

Suddenly there was a banging on the door, "Okay, slackers open the door NOW!" screamed a voice, "I've got a bone to pick with you three jokers!"

Jaden opened the door to reveal a very pissed off Chazz Princeton, with a black cap, "What's up, neighbor!" Jaden greeted

Chazz growled and stormed into the room, "Okay, first of all, Jaden, just because Shepherd made me a Slifer Slacker like you, does NOT make me automatically YOUR NEIGHBOR!" he snarled, "Second of all!" he held up a rubber real life spider and took off his cap to reveal blue hair, "You think that this is funny!" he said pointing to his hair

Jaden blinked twice, "What are you talking about?"

Chazz grabbed Jaden, by the shirt, "YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT, SLACKER! YOU KNOW VERY WELL THAT I'M NOT AN APRIL FOOL PERSON!" he yelled at Jaden, while shaking him

"Hold on Chazz," Syrus started, "You're saying that you got pranked?"

Chazz stopped shaking Jaden and glared at Syrus, "Duh! You slackers did this!" he roared

"No we didn't!" Jaden said

Chazz glared at Jaden, "Don't lie to me!" he spat, "I know that the only one, who would be probably stupid enough to celebrate this day would be either YOU OR THAT LOSER NARUTO!"

"Honestly Chazz, we didn't pull this prank," Jaden said, with his hands up in defense, "We got pranked as well, I found out that my hand was dipped in warm water, which caused me to wet the bed and Syrus's nails were painted!"

Chazz narrowed his eyes, "You swear!" he said

"I swear!"

Chazz let's go of Jaden, "Okay then if none of you guys didn't then who did?" he asked, "I bet it was Naruto again!"

"AAAHHH!" Chumley screamed as he saw a black bat in his closet, "BAT!"

Chazz walked to the closet, "Uh! Chumley, this bat is fake." He said revealing that the bat really was fake.

Chumley sighed with relief, "I knew it all along!" he lied

Chazz rolled his eyes at this.

Meanwhile at the Ra Yellow dorm……

"So, how did it go?" Yusuke asked, holding back his laughter and walking into Keiko's room.

Keiko smirked, "It went well," she said, "While Alexis and her boy crazy roommates were sleeping, I snuck into the dorm, with Botan's help. I gave Little Alexis a very interesting haircut and stole all of her uniforms, but left one outfit for her to wear."

Yusuke's eyes widened, "You didn't!" he said in surprise.

Keiko went to her closet to find a box filled with Alexis's Obelisk uniforms. Yusuke started laughing at the thought of the reaction that Keiko would get from a very pissed off blonde.

Meanwhile at the girl Obelisk dorm, Alexis was still sleeping until the sun's rays had hit her face, causing her to wake up. She glanced at the clock that read 7:30am and she slowly sat up, then slid her hands through her hair, until she felt something slip from her head. She glanced at her hand to find a piece of her hair and looked at her bed to find more pieces of her hair. She pulled off some of the pieces that used to be her hair off her head, "What the fu-" she muttered as she dashed to the mirror. She had a murderous expression on her face as she realized that her hair was falling onto the ground, "The hell!" she yelled as she glanced at a note by her mirror. She snatches and reads it:

_Hey Lex,_

_Just to let you know that I know what you did to both Yusuke and I. This is a little thing I'd like to call reverse payback._

_Yours truly,_

_Keiko_

_P.S. there's a little surprise that I did to your closet/wardrobe/dresser, you might want to check it out and have a happy April Fools War._

Alexis, without second thoughts, dashed to her closet to find nothing, "What the hell!" she yelled as she went to her wardrobe to find nothing as well, "…nothing…" the blonde ran to her dresser to find one outfit, but it wasn't an female Obelisk student uniform. Alexis's right eyebrow twitched, along with a red anime vein on her head, "Why that lousy…" she muttered

"What the hell!" Jaden yelled as he was scratching himself like crazy, after putting on his Slifer uniform

"What's wrong, Jaden?" Syrus asked

"For some reason, Sy, I'm itching!" Jaden kept scratching, "Why is it happening!"

"Maybe the prankster got Jaden," Chazz said, "With some itching powder!"

Jaden's eyes widened, "ITCHING POWDER!" he yelled as he kept scratching

"Listen we didn't have all day!" Chazz said, "Let's go!"

The Slifers walked towards the school, as they were going to the school. A pair of pale, almost ghostly white arms grabbed Jaden from behind and around the shoulders, and a hand was covering his mouth before he could even yelp. Jaden tried fighting against the person, but to be proved in vain as he realizes that the person was too strong for him and sees his friends leaving him. The person pulled the brunette back to the side of the school, "Jaden, it's me!" said the person, who had grabbed him and whirled him face-to-face with the person.

Jaden's eyes widened, "Alexis!" he muffled, with Alexis's hand was covering his mouth.

"Jaden, you have to keep quiet!" Alexis told him as she let's go of Jaden's mouth

"Alexis, what happened?" Jaden asked as he sees his Obelisk friend wearing a blue baseball cap on her head, white sleeved t-shirt, jean overall pants, with paint on it and clown shoes.

"Yusuke and Keiko happened that's what," Alexis replied as she took off the cap to reveal her hair was cut real short, "Keiko cut my hair and stole all of my uniforms and left me with this to wear!"

"Why would she do that?"

Alexis thought to was time that she told the truth to her crush, wanting him to trust her with anything, "Well in the middle of the night I went to their room and put make-up on Yusuke's face and went to Keiko's room to set her clock set two hours and messed out her shampoo bottle for an April Fool prank." She explained, "And…I was the one, who pull all those April Fool jokes to you, Chazz, Syrus and Chumley!"

Jaden raised an eyebrow, "Normally, Lex, I would have yelled at you but since you've separated me from my friends, I think that you would have a good reason."

Alexis slightly blushed at that comment, "Well, if you're not……" she said while twiddled her fingers, "…too mad at me…I could stay in your dorm until those two return my uniforms so I wouldn't go to class looking like this."

Jaden sighed, "Sure, I'll take you there now!"

Alexis's face was still red, "You will, but wouldn't you be late!" she told him, "You know how Crowler gets."

"Yeah!" Jaden replied, "There's something I need to get at the bathroom."

Alexis's face had turned bright red as she heard that Jaden was going to walk her back to his dorm, "Hey Alexis, let's get a move on!" Jaden called out and breaking the blonde of her thoughts, "Right!" Alexis said and ran towards Jaden, who was walking ahead of her.

Meanwhile in the school…

"Hey has anyone seen Jaden?" Syrus asked, realizing that the brunette was nowhere to be found in the halls

"He's probably planning an April Fools prank on us, somewhere!" Chazz said, while agitated, "Let's leave him!"

"Probably prankster already has him!" Chumley said, in fear

"Who cares, let's go before I get detention because I'd have wait for you two idiots!" Chazz replied as he walked away with both Syrus and Chumley following him to the classroom and to their seats.

Yusuke, Keiko, Kagome Higurashi, Ryoko Lyod and Jordan Sabre looked back to see their friends, with the exception of Jaden, "Hey guys, where's Jaden?" Yusuke asked

"Jaden has been kidnapped!" Chumley replied

"And again, who cares!" Chazz said with annoyance

"What do you mean by kidnapped?" Keiko asked, ignoring Chazz, "And where?"

"Well, we were walking to the school and a few moments later he's not there!" Syrus said

Yusuke and Keiko exchanged looked and started laughing sheepishly, "Okay, guys what's so funny?" Kagome asked

"I know, who's the kidnapper is," Yusuke said

"Who is it?" Syrus asked

"Alexis," Keiko replied, "It's a part of an April Fools joke!"

Suddenly, that got Chazz's interests, "What do you two do to Alexis?" he asked

"Well, I gave her a haircut, while she's sleeping," Keiko replied, "And stole all her uniforms and left only one outfit for her to wear."

"WHAT!" Chazz yelled, "Then, that would mean that she was the one who kidnapped Jaden!"

"I wouldn't call it kidnapping," Yusuke said, "It's more like mixture of playing cupid and an April Fools joke!"

Chazz glared at Yusuke, "You mean to tell me that you're planning to have Jaden and Alexis together!" he yelled

"Yeah!"

Before Chazz got to say anything, Ryoko put her hand onto his mouth, "Why can't you get over it, Chazz?" she asked, with annoyance, "Yeah and Asuka already said that she's not interested in you." Jordan said in Chazz's displeasure

"Hey Keiko, why are you wearing that cap?" Syrus asked

Keiko's face with red, with embarrassment, "Because of a certain blonde haired prankster messed with my shampoo and set my clock two hours ahead!"

"Blonde haired!" Syrus said

Chazz yanked Ryoko's hand away from his mouth, "Then, that would mean that Naruto was the one, who played those pranks on us!" he yelled

"WHAT ARE YOU GETTING AT PRINCETON!" came a very loud voice

The gang turned to see a thirteen year old boy, with spiky blonde hair and determined blue eyes, with a red Slifer blazer, with orange pants. This boy was crossing his arms and glaring at Chazz, "I don't pull those pranks, BELIEVE IT!" he said

Chazz glared at Naruto, "Yeah right, Blondie!" he spat, "You are the only one, with the exception of Jaden, are stupid enough to celebrate this holiday and dyed my hair blue and put a rubber spider in my drawer!" he added, "BELIEVE IT!" he said with a mocking tone

"As much as I hate to admit, but Naruto is right, Chazz." Came a voice as a thirteen year old boy with black hair and matching eyes wearing an Obelisk blazer, "Naruto was with me last night and I had to under Prof. Banner and Dr. Crowler's command that I'd have tutor him in dueling."

"Hey Sasuke!" Syrus greeted, "We were talking about the pranks we've been getting."

"Well this week is the April Fools War, after all, Sy." Sasuke pointed out

"And the perfect week that we get to pay both Yusuke and Syrus back for all those times that they pranked us!" came a voice as Atticus Rhodes, Zane Truesdale and Kari Urameshi came into the room and towards their friends.

"Uh! No! Zane!" Chazz exclaimed, "You take part in this pointless week!"

Zane turned his look at Chazz, "Chazz, just because you couldn't play a single prank on anyone doesn't mean I should hate this holiday." He said and turned his look to his brother and Yusuke, "Now, since both Yusuke and Syrus are here Kari and I will be prepared."

"And ready to pay both of you back!" Kari added, with a mischievous grin, "Including you, Keiko!" she said, turning her look to the Ra Yellow, "Uh! Kei, why are you wearing that cap?" Atticus asked

"Because that sister of yours came to my dorm in the middle of the night and messed up my shampoo, which dyed my hair red and set my alarm clock two hours ahead!" Keiko replied

"You mean that Alexis did that?" Zane asked

"Yeah, but we got her back." Yusuke said

"What did you two do?" Kari asked, "And where's Jaden?"

"He must be on his way here," Keiko said, suddenly her PDA started ringing and she answered it. When Keiko turned on her PDA, Alexis's face was there, "Keiko, you little rat! You and Yusuke are gonna pay!" and it turned off

"Uh! Keiko, what did you and Yusuke do to Alexis anyways?" Zane asked, with an eyebrow raised

"Oh! After I went to Yusuke's room and found that he had make-up on his face, we found a letter from Alexis, learning that it was her who pulled those pranks on us in the middle of the night. So in 'reverse' revenge, I, with Botan's help, went to Alexis's room, while she and her boy crazy roommates were sleeping and snip a little bit of her hair and stole all of her uniforms, then left her with a white shirt and jean overall pants."

Atticus snickered about this, "Oh! Man, that's priceless, Keiko!" he said, "I can picture my little sister's expression right now!"

"I know!" Keiko said

"So, that would mean that Alexis was the one, who played pranks on us." Syrus said

"What are you talking about?" Zane asked his little brother

"Just this morning, I wearing nail paint on my nails, while Jaden's hand was in a bowl of water, making him wet himself in bed. Then, as for Chazz and Chumley, Chazz found his hair dyed blue and a rubber spider was found in drawer and Chumley found a rubber bat in his closet." Syrus explained

Chazz's eyebrow twitched, "You mean to tell me that Alexis was in my room last night while I was sleeping!" he yelled

"Yeah that's pretty much it."

Ojama Yellow appeared by Chazz's face, "Hey boss!"

Chazz glared at Ojama Yellow, 'You! Why didn't you wake me up when Alexis was in my room?' he talked to the little monster mentally.

"Because Inuyasha was with her and he vowed to slit me open if I woke you up." Ojama Yellow replied, "Sorry Boss!"

'Some loyal duel monster spirit you are!'

While at Slifer Dormitory, Jaden opened the door for Alexis to get in, "And again Jaden, thank you!" she said

"No problem!" Jaden said, "Now, I'd have to get something from the bathroom." He walked to the bathroom.

It was obvious that Alexis had a crush on Jaden, ever since he came to Duel Academy. She couldn't tell how she really felt about him, because it would ruin their friendship and doesn't want that to happened, "AAAAAHHHHHHH!" came a scream from the bathroom, which broke Alexis of her thoughts, "Jaden!" she exclaimed as she ran to the bathroom, "Are you al-" she was cut of when felt water splashing on her head and a bucket placed on her head, "What the he-" she was cut off again, when she heard laughing. She raised the bucket to see Jaden, standing on the toilet, "HA! April Fools!" he said, doing his winning pose and winking at the blonde. Suddenly, he heard a growl, "Jaden!"

Jaden looked at Alexis, who was almost soaked and had an anime vein on her head and fist, fangs forming and blank glaring at the brunette, anime style, "Uh oh!" he said, knowing that he was in big trouble. To Jaden, Alexis's temper can be like Keiko's to him and with no witnesses, which could be a very bad thing, "Alexis, you know I was kidding right?" he asked, in fear as Alexis folded her sleeves.

Alexis smirked angrily, "Okay Jaden, I'll give you till the count to ten to the door! One, two…" Jaden started run off the toilet and to the bathroom door, "Ten!" Alexis yelled and lunging at Jaden, but the brunette proved to be too fast for the blonde to catch as he ran out the bathroom. Jaden stopped and looked at Alexis, who was huffing in anger, "Isn't payback a-"

"I'LL GET YOU!" Alexis roared as she at Jaden, but he got away and dashed towards the door. However, in a blur Alexis got in front of him and tried to grab him, but he got away from the blonde and towards the three bedded bonk. Alexis went after him as Jaden got to the ladder and begun climbing. As he got to the top of the ladder, he felt his right ankle being pulled, "Uh! Oh! Again!" he said as he was being pulled but he grabbed on the ladder, "Okay Jaden, let go of the ladder and take your punishment honorably!" Alexis screeched, pulling Jaden from the ladder, "I promise you it's not going to hurt!"

Jaden was trying to grip harder onto the ladder, but to no avail as Alexis's strength was too much for him and had let go of the ladder. Jaden was falling, but his hands hit the floor, supporting him. As he was about to get up, he felt arms wrapped around him in a tight grip, "Let me go!" Jaden cried, but Alexis was ignoring his cries. The blonde brought Jaden onto her shoulder and cried him back to the bathroom, with Jaden kicking, "Alexis, let me go!" he demanded, "This is sexual harassment!"

Alexis rolled her eyes and then turned on the cold water foist. She waited until to was filled up and turned off the foist, "What are you doing?" Jaden asked, as he looked at the tub was filled with water and his eyes widened, "NO! YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" he exclaimed

"Time for a bath!" Alexis sang happily as she dropped Jaden into the tub. As Jaden sat up, Alexis then pressed her hand onto his chest to keep him there. Jaden was kicking to get free and making the water go everywhere and his hand onto Alexis's face to push her away, but to no avail. Jaden tried to get Alexis's hand off of him and got his face out of the water, COL-" he was cut off when Alexis dunk his head by to the water, with a mischievous smirk on her face. Jaden then grabbed the top of Alexis's hair and pulled it, "Ouch! You bast-" Alexis was cut off when Jaden pulled her head to the water, while Jaden attempted to make his get away and carried Alexis's body into the tub, after some struggling, "Later!" Jaden said as he ran off from the tub, with an angry Alexis jumping out of the water and jumping behind Jaden, as he got out the bathroom. She got onto the brunette's back, making him fall, face first, onto the ground.

Jaden pried his face off the ground, but couldn't get Alexis off, "Get off me, Alexis!" he demanded, "You're wet!"

"The same with you!" Alexis retorted

"Yeah it was your fault! You dumped me in the tub of cold water!"

"Well, I wouldn't do that if you hadn't dumped that bucket of cold water on my head."

"Well, you're the one, who put itching powder on my shirts and placed my hand in warm water, while I was sleeping!"

Alexis put her finger onto her cheek, "I guess you're right!" she said and felt Jaden throwing her off his back and fell on her backside. She winched in the pain and glared at Jaden, who had his hands latched onto her ribs and with a mischievous smile on his face. Her eyes widened, "You wouldn't da-" she was cut off when Jaden rubbed her ribs lightly, tickling her. The blonde then started laughing and cursed herself for being so vulnerable, "Hahaha! Stop it, Jaden! Hahaha! I swear I'll kill Hahaha!" she kept laughing as she was being merciless tortured by Jaden's tickling and had fallen on her back. She then absentmindedly kicked Jaden's knee, making him lose his balance and stopped his tickling. Then, what happened to Jaden would blow his mind forever he was falling and his lips crashed Alexis's. After a moment, they backed away from each other. Alexis covered her lips, with her hand, 'Did that just happened?' she thought with disbelief, while blushing

Jaden couldn't believe what just happened as he wiped his own lips, 'Oh no! I can't believe that just happened, me kissing Alexis. An Obelisk, I can't believe I just did that she'll probably think I did that on purpose, by tickling her. Hell! She could've thought that the reason why I came here with her is just to kiss her.' He thought

Alexis was thinking the same thing, 'Oh no! What have I done? If I hadn't kicked Jaden's knee and making him fall, then that wouldn't happened!'

Jaden got up and avoid eye contact with Alexis, "Hey I'm sorry about that Alexis," he said as he walked out the dorm door.

Alexis was hurt about what she think she's done, 'Damn it, why did that just happened? It wasn't supposed to be this way. Damn it!' she thought

Later Alexis was by the Ra Yellow Dormitory for two reasons, 1. Needed to get her uniform back from Keiko. 2. Needed to talk to Keiko about what happened. She noticed that Keiko was coming to the dorm and noticed Alexis was there. The brunette could sense that something went wrong, judging by her blonde haired friend's facial expression, "Hey Lex! You came for your uniforms?" she asked

Alexis nodded in reply as she followed Keiko to her room and was given her the boxes, "Okay Alexis, something up I know it." Keiko said

Alexis sighed, "Hey Keiko, out of courtesy has there been a time that you or Yusuke accidentally kissed other?" she asked

Keiko's eyes widened, "Well there was one time that happened and…" she was beginning to put it all together, "Don't tell that…"

"…Jaden and I accidentally kissed each other, yes it happened."

Keiko put her hand onto her mouth, "How did it happen?" she asked and Alexis told Keiko about what happened.

"Gees that would explain why you're almost wet and how's Jaden take it?"

"Well he said that he was sorry about what happened." Alexis sighed, "I just don't know what to do, Kei."

Keiko sighed, "Lex, I think it's time for you to tell Jaden how you really feel about it and accept what kind of answer he'll give you."

Alexis gave her brown haired friend a look that said that she was craziest person in the world, "Somehow I'd think things are going to get even worse, if I told him that. Besides, I'd doubt Jaden would believe me."

"Why wouldn't he believe you?"

"Uh! Keiko, you remember Harrington right?"

"Yeah!"

"Pierre?"

"Yeah!"

"And that stupid pointless love duel that I had with (shivers) Chazz, organized by Atticus!"

"Yeah!"

"I turned them down because they used money and fame to get what they want from the shallowest person. They didn't care about what I wanted, but with Jaden, he's totally different from the guys I know. Ever since I've first seen dueling Dr. Crowler, I had a feeling about him and I know what that feeling is it was love." Alexis sighed, "Now, he'll probably start to avoid me for now on."

Keiko sighed, "Alexis, you remember that time that Yusuke and I had that fight, when I first came to this island, because of I was forced a kiss?" she asked

"Yeah and Yusuke kept avoiding you until you became a Ra Yellow."

"Yeah that's right," Keiko said, in a matter-of-fact tone, "You see, Alexis, the key to get to a guy is persistence. That worked with Yusuke and we've been fine ever since."

"Well I guess that would work," Alexis said as she walked out the door with her box, "Thanks Keiko."

After returning to the Obelisk dorm, putting her uniforms back and changing into her uniform, Alexis decided to go to the Slifer Dorm, where she could find Jaden. She then knocked on the door and one, who answered was Ryoko, "Hey Rye, what are you doing here?"

"I'm working with Syrus on our homework." Ryoko replied

"Hey is Jaden around?"

"No he isn't I haven't seen him today," Ryoko replied to the blonde's disappointment, "Is something the matter?"

"Uh! No way, everything is just fine!" Alexis said, "Thanks for that Ryoko, bye!" the blonde started to run downstairs to Banner's room. She knocked on the door and the one, who answered it, was a black haired eleven year old girl, "Hey Sakura, mind doing me a favor?"

Sakura tilled her head, "Sure, what is it?" she asked

"Can you turn into a half demon? I need to know where Jaden is."

Sakura turned into her half dog demon self, "Hey Inuyasha, I'll be right back!" she called out as she closed the door and dashed out to the forest, with Alexis in behind. As she got the forest, Sakura sniffed the air, "I can pick up Jaden's scent from here, which means that he can't be too far." She said as she got on fours and sniffing the ground, while walking.

Sakura's nose took her and Alexis to a tree, "Hey Alexis, I think I found Jaden. His scent stops here."

"You're sure?" Alexis asked as she looked up at the tree and spotted a brown haired boy, with a red blazer sleeping on top of the branches, "Jaden!" she called out, which woke the brunette up. Jaden's indolent eyes looked down sees Alexis, which freaked him out, 'Oh no! What's she doing here?' he thought

"I'm going back!" Sakura said as she dashed off

"Jaden, come down here," Alexis demanded as she pointed down, "I need to talk to you."

Jaden realized what she came here to do probably yell at him or kill him, for what happened, "What…are you……going to do?" he asked in fear

"To talk to you, that's what and if you're not coming down then I'm coming up!" Alexis told him as she walked towards the tree and begun to climb up.

Jaden did a loud gulp, that the whole forest could hear, 'Okay I guess it's time to face the music, at least she doesn't have a duel disk to hit me with.' He thought as he sees Alexis coming to his branch. The brunette moved back to the branch, connect to the branch that he was sitting on. Alexis got onto the branch and sat close to Jaden. Jaden could feel his heart beating fast, knowing that he'll be seeing God soon.

Alexis gulped, 'I guess it's know or never.' She thought with a hint of red on her cheeks.

"I know what you're going to say, Alexis," Jaden said, breaking the blonde of her thoughts, "I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry about what happened, okay. Just make it quick!" he said bracing himself for what Alexis is going to do to him.

"It's okay, Jaden," Alexis said, while twiddling her fingers, "It couldn't be controlled that's all."

Jaden opened one eye to sees Alexis, not angry with him, 'Okay this is a bit awkward, why isn't she angry? After I witnessed every guy she came across turned them down, every boy in Obelisk Blue, with the exception of Zane and Sasuke. This is the same girl that turned them down, because she wasn't interested on getting a boyfriend and now I'm was the one, who kissed her and now she's saying that it was okay. I didn't get it! She was supposed to yell at me, beat me up or kill me; I mean there aren't any witnesses around. (A/N: God is he clueless!)'

"Uh! Jaden!" Alexis called, breaking the brunette of his thoughts

Jaden eyed the blonde, "Yeah what is it?"

Alexis gulped and blushed, "What are your true feelings about me and I want to truth?" she asked, bracing herself for Jaden's answer.

Jaden mental choked at those works, "Well…" he eyed away from the blonde, with a hint of red on his face, "…Ur…at first I thought you were nothing more than a friend. But as the time passed that feeling about you as grown from that of a friend to a best friend. But when the kiss happened I begun to question my relationship, with you is. I know that there were guys; you've met in your lifetime that wanted you to love them. I tried to get away so I wouldn't end up that way." He chuckled, "I mean let's get real, Alexis. Me, a Slifer Slacker and you, an Obelisk queen ever being boyfriend and girlfriend not likely! You're caring, smart, beautiful, and a bit of a violent side that could be even worse than Keiko Ukimura's side at times."

Alexis chuckled at those words and looked at Jaden, "Jaden, you're not a Slifer Slacker," she told him, which caused Jaden to eyed her, "As for the violent side, I know I use that on either you or Yusuke and mostly on Chazz, because of his insensitivity and Atticus on his immaturity level. Despite you sleeping in class and oversleeping and Keiko hit you, with her disk duel, you're a great duelist, with a great personality. You remember that time that Harrington wanted me to be his (shivers) fiancé."

Jaden looked at the blonde, "That deprived loonic yeah, I remember and I remember that I asked you what's a fiancé mean and you said it was a friend. I had a feeling that it had to be something special, otherwise you wouldn't be mad. The one reason why I even bothered dueling that loonic was that he was getting in my face and I wanted him to get lost."

Alexis blinked twice, "You did?"

"Yeah and for him to stop bothering you." Jaden replied, "If I knew it was a love duel and you were the prize then you knew that I was to back out, right?"

Alexis blushed at that question, "Yeah and more importantly……" her face was now 10 shades of red and she eyed down, "That kiss (gulp) did you like it?"

Jaden looked at the blushing blonde, "Huh? What's did you say?"

'Damn it, I guess this is it,' she thought, "The kiss did you like it," she repeated, "And please, be honest…"

Jaden blushed at that question, "If I were to give you the answer, you wouldn't push me off this tree right?" he asked

"If it was a lie then maybe……"

Jaden gulped, "Okay, y-ye-yes!" he looked down, bracing himself for the reaction. Suddenly, he felt warmth wrapping his neck and pulling to a hug. Jaden opened his eyes to see that Alexis was hugging him, which was unexpected. The Slifer Ace then returned the hug and pulled the blonde queen to him, 'What's going on here?' Jaden thought, 'Why the hell am I feeling this way? Why is it my stomach is doing flips?'

Alexis then raised her head and had her lips calmed Jaden's, which the brunette wasn't expecting as well, 'What is she doing?' he thought, 'I want to pull back, but I can't. My head is telling me to pull back, but my heart is telling me to stay put. I can't fight it anymore.' He closed his eyes and returned the kiss, then placed a hand on the blonde's back.

After a minute they parted each other and looked at each other's eyes, while holding each other, "That was my way of saying that I love you, Jaden." Alexis told him, "Ever since, I first laid eyes on you, I didn't have the courage to tell you, but since that kiss happened it got me the courage to tell you that."

Jaden, who has never fallen in love with anyone, except for dueling, started to feel something warm and fuzzy inside him, 'No way! Could this feeling that I have for Alexis be love? Why would she fall for me? Or this could be a dirty trick? But Alexis isn't the type for dirty tricks like this, meaning this could be serious. I guess there one thing I could say that would make sense.' He thought, "I feel the same way, Alexis." Jaden told her, "I didn't realize it at first, but now I know that I love you too, Alexis Rhodes. I really do." He added as he went back to kiss Alexis and the blonde returned happily returned the kiss, while in her head yelled, 'YES I FINALLY DID IT! JADEN FEELS THE SAME WAY I DO!'

AN: I need more suggestion of the pranks I should do, but it has to be harmless and **UN**perverted! **And again don't review, unless you tell me if youhave an idea or not!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: see previous chapter

Author's Note: I have gotten some awesome reviews and they want to see some Crowler Bashing. I'll see what I can do.

**Chapter 3**

"You (laugh) got pranked!" Bastion Misawa laughed as he and Jade Walker laughed to Yusuke's story, while at the Slifer Dorm, in Jaden, Syrus Chumley's room. He told everything about Alexis's coming to his and Keiko's rooms of the middle of the night playing pranks on them.

"You should seen the work that she did on Yusuke's face," Keiko told them, "It had make-up all over it!"

Yusuke snorted, "Oh Ha! Ha! Very funny!" he said as he removed Keiko's cap from her head revealing red hair, "Now, who's the clown!" he sneered as he got away from Keiko, who was glaring at him, "Yusuke, you jerk! Give that back!" she demanded as she chased her boyfriend around the room.

"Hey Sy, catch!" Yusuke said as he threw the cap at Syrus, who was on his bed and caught the cap. Keiko glared at Syrus, "Syrus give it!" she demanded as she ran after him.

"AH! Yusuke, here catch!" Syrus said as he threw it at Yusuke, but Keiko however caught it before it got to Yusuke and placed on her head.

Ryoko, who was sitting on a chair, and Jordan, who was on Jaden's bed, enjoyed that scene, "Hey guys, have you decided what you're going to do about the April Fools War?" Ryoko asked, "You remembered what Atticus, Zane and Kari said."

Keiko stopped mauling both Yusuke and Syrus looked at the pigtailed Slifer, "Oh yeah! As soon as Jaden, Kagome, Botan and Alexis get here we'll start."

Just then there was a knock on the door, "Speak of the devils!" Keiko said as she went to the door and opened it to reveal Jaden, Kagome and Alexis behind the door, "Uh! Guys! You brought the supplies!"

Kagome got up a bag from behind her, "Yep!"

Jaden walked up to Yusuke, "Hey Yusuke, me and Alexis have a trick to use everyone and it involves your spirit energy." He told him.

Yusuke raised an eyebrow, "A trick that involves spirit energy," he repeated, "Where did you learn this trick from?"

"Botan and Kari taught it to us, while back."

"Okay!"

"Oh and the trick involves you too, Keiko!" Alexis told her

Keiko looked at the blonde, "Okay?"

"First, we'll need two buckets," Jaden said as he got two buckets from under his bed. Alexis went to get the buckets and went to the bathroom, "Then, filled them up cold water." She told them.

"Now, this is where you two close your eyes and Yusuke turned on your spirit energy." Jaden said as the two Ra Yellows did what they're told. Then, they felt cold water splashing on them, "HEY WHAT THE HELL!" they yelled in unison

Alexis smirked, "April Fools, you two!" she told them, with everyone laughing

Yusuke spat out water, "Hey, what's the idea!"

"That my friend was 'reverse and reverse' payback!" Alexis told him, in a matter-of-fact tone to the fuming former spirit detective, "For my HAIR!" she was pointing at her hair and glaring at Keiko.

"I'll get you two for that!" Yusuke told him, "Now, for the April Fool plan!"

While at Chazz's room, Chazz was laying on his bed trying to sleep, until Ojama Yellow appeared, "Hey Boss! Wake up!" he yelled as he flicked Chazz's nose, which woke him up and glared at Ojama Yellow, "Why are you waking me up?" he asked

"Aren't you going to play an April Fools joke on someone?" Ojama Yellow asked

"No!" Chazz replied, "April Fools is a stupid holiday, that's all."

"Oh! Come on, Boss, I'm sure that's not what you think," Ojama Yellow told him, "You could play a prank on Jaden, if you want."

Chazz growled, "No, I don't want to play any April Fools joke, it's too immature, even if it's on Jaden!" Just then there was a knock on the door, "Now, who could that be?" Chazz asked himself as he got off his bed and walked towards the door and opened it, only to get hit by mud. The ex-Obelisk growled and wiped the mud off his face, when he heard laughter. He turned his glare to Naruto, who was laughing at him, "I got you there, Princeton! BELIEVE IT!"

Chazz growled, "Okay Uzumaki, get it to your thick head that I'm not in the mood to play any April Fools prank on anyone!"

"You're just sore that you can't play one prank on anyone!"

"For your information, I can play any prank on anyone, but I chose not to!" Chazz declared, which was a lie.

"Let's see you prove it!" Naruto declared, "Right now, I'm going to play a prank on Crowler right now, BELIEVE IT!"

Chazz's eyes widened, "Crowler, you're kidding me," he snarled, "You'll get expelled from here if you tried that!"

Naruto smirked, "Not likely, if I don't get caught!"

Chazz crossed his arms, "Yeah right, I'll get it for sure if you play a prank on Crowler!"

"But don't you want to get revenge for him giving Bastion Misawa the chance to switch dorms with you, when you were an Obelisk?"

That question stuck Chazz's mind, if Dr. Crowler hadn't giving Bastion a chance to defeat him, which caused himself to drop out of Duel Academy and come back, only as a Slifer. He always resented Crowler for that and the times that he was an opponent for Jaden, Keiko and Kagome, which in those duels he lost and got them promoted to Ra Yellows, with the exception for Jaden, of course, in Crowler's request, "You know Naruto, that's not a bad idea," Chazz said, with a smirk, "It would be good to have my revenge against Crowler."

"Now, you're talkin'!" Naruto exclaimed

"But, we have to make sure no one sees us!"

"You're talkin' to the number one prankster in the world, BELIEVE IT!" Naruto gloated, while pointing at himself

"Let's see what you got, One number prankster in the world!"

After the two Slifers got back after their pranks on Crowler, while he was sleeping. Chazz, however was laughing, "Oh man! I can't believe that I just did that," he said, "My revenge is gonna be sweet when Crowler sees what happened."

"That was only phrase one of the prank," Naruto said

Chazz looked at the blonde for a second, "What are you getting at?" he asked, with an eyebrow raised

"Imagine the look on Crowler's face, when he finds out that one of his students is dating a Slifer."

Chazz laughed, "Oh man, I could only picture the look on that clown's face, Naruto." He said, "Only question is what Obelisk would be stupid enough to go out with a Slifer?"

Naruto got to his bag and opened it, "I've got just the one, my good man!" he said as he got out pictures and handed it to Chazz. When Chazz looked at the picture, he was horrified, "What the hell!" he yelled as he looked at the pictures which appears to be Jaden and Alexis kissing each other in a tree, "Uzumaki, what kind of sick twisted game are you playing here!"

"Easy, I took the pictures of them kissing and planned to put these in Crowler's office," Naruto gagged, "Oh man I could only picture the reaction on that old coot's face."

Chazz socked Naruto's head, "You think this is funny, slacker! Huh!" he spat

Naruto rubbed his head, "You're still at it again," he said, "Didn't you get the message, well you need to get over it, BELIEVE IT! Besides, after tomorrow, you'll be laughing at this and they say that laughter is the best medicine."

Chazz narrowed his eyes, "I'd better feel good tomorrow, Uzumaki!" he said, as he made his way to his room. Chazz then went to his bed and begun to sleep.

While at the Jaden's room, everyone with the exception of Yusuke had left the room and to their dorms. Yusuke was planning to stay in the room, for to planning to prank someone, until a victim was thought of.

"Hey Jaden, I've got an idea," Yusuke said, while both Syrus and Chumley are sleeping

"What is it?" Jaden asked

"Well I thought about playing an April Fools joke on Chazz."

"What kind of a trick?"

After Yusuke told his brunette friend the joke, they made their way to the Ra Yellow dormitory. While at the dormitory, Yusuke got out a box of his old Slifer blazers, out from under his bed and got out of the room. The two Ace duelists went to Slifer Dorm and to Chazz's room.

"Okay gave me a boast!" Yusuke said as Jaden bent down and Yusuke stepped on Jaden's hands and lifting the Ra Yellow duelist to the window. Yusuke opens the door and gets into the dark room and knew very well that Chazz had ear plugs on, so made it impossible for Chazz to wake up. Yusuke then pulled Jaden through the window and got him to the room. The boys checked if he was still sleeping, "Okay what now?" Jaden asked

"Now, you get the closet, while I get wardrobe," Yusuke said as he got a box went to Chazz's wardrobe and Jaden went to the closet. The boys begun to grabbed every North Academy trench coat that Chazz owned and stuffed them into boxes. Taking out Yusuke's blazers they brought, they hung them where the blazers used to be. Yusuke also took out the note that he wrote he taped it to the front of one of the blazers. Yusuke and Jaden made their way out the window, with all of Chazz's trench coats, including his old Obelisk blazer.

The two boys went back to the dorm and hid the boxes and begun laughing loudly, which woke both Syrus and Chumley.

"What's so funny?" Syrus asked

Yusuke took a break from his laughing, "Jaden and I went to Chazz's room and took all of his trench coats and replaced them with my old Slifer blazers!" then resumed laughing.

"You guys did that?" Chumley asked

"But Chazz is gonna kill you two for that!" Syrus added

"Maybe, that is if he catches us, Sy!" Jaden told him

Later Yusuke went to back to his dormitory, with boxes of Chazz's trench coats. After he got into his room, he hid them and got ready for bed. In the middle of the night, a figure made it's way to the Ra Yellow dormitory and climbed up to Yusuke's window. The figure tapped the window to wake the former spirit detective up, but no avail. It did this many times and it didn't work. Annoyed, the figure opened the window and crawled inside the room. It then walked to Yusuke's bed to see Yusuke's sleeping form. The figure grabbed the pillow that Yusuke's head was on and hit him with it several times, until he woke up. Before Yusuke can wail his throbbing head, the figure covered his mouth with it's hand, "Keep it down, Yusuke!" the figure snapped quickly and removed it's hand away.

Yusuke recognized the figure, "Alexis, what are you doing here in the middle of the night!" he complained as he sat up

"Don't you remember the plan we made? We're going to play a little prank on our elder siblings that's all!" Alexis replied

Yusuke crocked an eyebrow at the blonde, "You're kidding me," he said, "It's the middle of the night and you know damn well that I'm not allowed to get anywhere near your dormitory, without Kari! What nut would even try playing a prank on someone at-" however he was cut off when Alexis hits him on the head, with the pillow.

"Keep in mind that you and Keiko pranked me in the middle of the night and gave me this hairstyle!" Alexis snapped pointing to her hair

Yusuke hold his aching head, 'Gees, she's just as worse as Keiko, I swear. Waking me up in the middle of the night!' he thought, "Fine, whatever!" he said, "Just need to call Botan, so she can help us get in."

"Good, now we need to get others as well."

The two waited for Botan to arrive and got up Keiko, Kagome, Jade and Bastion and went to the Slifer Dorm to pick up Jaden, Syrus and Chumley and made they way to the Obelisk dorm. It took them a while to set up an April Fool for Zane, Atticus and Kari.

In the next morning, Yusuke woke up early and went to the Slifer Dorm to get Jaden so they wouldn't get a scolding from Chazz about what they did to him last night.

"You think that we got those guys good?" Jaden asked

"Yeah and I could see the reaction on Chazz's face, when finds out that his trench coats were stolen and replaced as Slifer blazers." Yusuke said as they approached the school and went into the classroom.

"What do you want to do to pass the time?" Jaden asked

Yusuke puts his finger to his chin, "Well we could duel or laugh at the reaction that Chazz is going to give us, when he finds out that we switched his trench coats with blazers." The two boys started laughing, while holding the ribcages and rolling on the floor. Just then Jordan, Alexis and Kagome came into the room to see the boys laughing up a storm, "Okay, guys so funny?" Alexis asked

"It's the prank that we pulled on Chazz," Yusuke replied, taking a break from laughing

"What did you guys do?" Kagome asked

"Last night, before we went to the Obelisk dorm, me and Yusuke went to Chazz's dorm room and switched Yusuke's Slifer blazer with his trench coats." Jaden replied, taking a break from laughing

"You did, what!" Alexis exclaimed, in a laughter way, "You guys are gonna get killed!"

"Not necessarily, my dear!" Jaden said, "The only way Chazz will kill us is if there aren't any witnesses!"

"Suppose if there aren't any witnesses?"

"Then, we'll run for our lives!"

While at Chazz's room, Chazz slammed his alarm clock, shutting it off and sluggishly made his way to the bathroom to take a shower. After the shower, he made his way to his drawer to get his uniform on and went to his wardrobe for his black trench coat. Opening his closet he noticed that his trench coat was missing. In fact, all of his trench where missing and in their replacements were Slifer Red blazers, which he hated to wear, "What the hell are these doing here?" he asked as he noticed a note taped to one of them. He snatched the note and read it:

_What's up Chazz-aro!_

_As you know, you have no more black trench coats. Don't worry they are all safe and intact. But don't bother looking for them because they're with us hidden. Also if you check your closet and hiding places, you'll find nothing but Slifer Red blazers. We know that you hate wearing these because you're reminded that you're a Slifer Red duelist, or in your words 'Slifer Slacker' instead of an Obelisk Blue, but you need to express your Slifer spirit. We'll return your coats in the end of the day, have fun wearing the blazers and have a happy April Fools Day!_

_-Yusuke and Jaden_

_P.S. Happy April Fools Day!_

Chazz snarled, "They didn't……" he dashed over to his closet to reveal that all of his trench coats were gone and replacing them were red blazers. He then checked every where in his room to see nothing there, even his Obelisk Blue blazer was missing. Chazz was known to yell at Yusuke and Jaden for their immaturity, but now, "WHY THOSE LOUSY SCRUBS!" he yelled in a tone which could break the whole dorm, "WHO THE HELL DO THEY THINK THEY'RE MESSING WITH!"

Chazz made his way to his PDA machine and turned it on, "No one makes a fool out of Chazz Princeton and gets away it!" he muttered, 'First, they humiliated me in duels, which made me into a Slifer Slacker, one of them took the girl of my dreams, now they expect me to wear these stupid blazers!'

In the classroom, Jaden and Yusuke were sleeping in their seats, while Alexis, Kagome and Jordan were talking. Then, Jaden's PDA was turned on, which woke him and Yusuke. In his screen he found a very pissed off Chazz, "Hello!" he greeted

_"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU TWO JOKERS THINK YOU'RE PULLING HERE!"_ Chazz yelled, which Yusuke and Jaden winced at Chazz's yelling and got Alexis, Kagome and Jordan's attention as they made they're way to Jaden, but the brunette stops them, _"YOU SCRUBS BETTER GIVE BACK MY TRENCH COATS OR ELSE-"_

"I'm sorry that I can't answer," Jaden interrupted, gleefully while the others are stuffing their laughter, "I'm either in class, dueling, eating, sleeping or with my girlfriend, but you can leave your name and message after the beep and I might reconsider calling you back –BEEEP!-"

Chazz growled, _"JADEN, I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT THE PDA MACHINES DON'T HAVE CALLBACK MESSAGES AND IF YOU AND YUSUKE DON'T GIVE BACK MY TRENCH COATS IN THE NEXT TEN MINUTES, SO HELP ME I'LL-"_

Jaden, however, turned off his PDA machine, along with the ringing tone and started laughing, along with the others.

"Asuka, you couldn't find a better boyfriend than Judai!" Jordan told Alexis, while on the floor and holding his ribcage

"Oh man, I couldn't agree with you more, Jordan!" Alexis told him and gave Jaden a peck on the cheek and resuming laughing.

Kagome banged her fist on the table, while holding her ribcage laughing, "Oh my ribs! I can't breathe! I'm gonna die!"

"YUSUKE URAMESHI, JADEN YUKI, KAGOME HIGURASHI!" came a yell

"ALEXIS RHODES, JORDAN SABRE!" came another

"YOU GUYS ARE DEAD!"

The gang stopped laughing and looked to see Kari, Atticus and Zane with blue caps on their heads walking towards them, while glaring at the younger duelists, "Hey sis!" Yusuke greeted innocently

"Hey bro!" Alexis added innocently

"You guys are in so much trouble!" Atticus declared

"Hey survival of the fittest, Fubuki!" Jordan told his cousin, while waving his finger

"Well put, Jordy!" Alexis said, while playfully glaring at her older brother

"Just remember that we'll get you guys for this!" Zane said

"You keep dreaming, Zane," Jaden said, "You might be the best duelist around but I'm the best prankster in the world!"

Zane smirked, "Oh is that so, Jaden," he said, "Well you better prepare to eat those words of yours."

"Oh is that so," Jaden said getting up from his seat and jumped out to take Zane's cap off his head to reveal no hair on top, "What happened Zane?" Yusuke asked, with a smirked, "Did you lose all your hair?"

Zane blushed slightly and covered his head with his hands and glared at Jaden, who was waving the cap in Zane's face, "Jaden, gave that cap back!" he growled ready to pounce at the brunette. Jaden stuck out his tongue at the Obelisk Blue's best duelists, "You want it come get it!" he said as he made his get away with Zane chasing after him.

"Don't worry, Zane!" Kari declared, "He can't-"she was cut off when she felt that her cap was removed from her head, with came out red hair, "Hey Kari, nice hair color!" Yusuke said as his sister glared at him, "Yusuke, hand it over!" she demanded

"No!" Yusuke replied, "You want it you have to catch me first!" he added as he ran away from Kari, with the red head running after him. Yusuke ran up the stairs but Atticus blocked his way, with his arms crossed and with a smirk on his face, "No way to go Yusuke!" he told him, but he let down his guard for Alexis to sneak by him and snatched the cap of his head. The brunette or now the pinkette glared at his sister, who was waving the cap in his face, "Alexis, hand it over now!" he demanded

Alexis stuck out her tongue and pulled down her right eye bag, "Don't think so, Atti!" she goaded as she ran away from Atticus, who was now chasing after her. Suddenly, there was a flash behind Atticus and he turned to see both Kagome and Jordan with cameras in there hands, "What are you guys doing?" he asked

"Easy," Kagome replied gleefully, "Blackmail and Payback!"

"Yep," Alexis added, "Payback as in helping Chazz steal those spirit keys to get me into that love duel and blackmail as in you don't set me up with a shallow guy anymore!"

"You're not blackmailing anyone!" Atticus declared as he went for Kagome and Jordan. The two ran away from him, in two different directions.

Zane was chasing Jaden, who has his cap, "Jaden, you're pushing your luck!" he said to the Slifer Ace.

"Ha! I'm sorry!" Jaden goaded

Kari, who was chasing Yusuke, had come real close to Yusuke and pounced on his back, which caused him to fall on the ground. Kari then grabbed her cap and hit Yusuke's head, "Jerk," she muttered as she got off his back.

Zane got almost close to Jaden and pounced on him, making him fall down and snatched his cap, "Thank you!" he said getting off of Jaden.

Atticus, however, was having a hard time chasing Kagome and Jordan.

Author's Note: I need some more good ideas for an April Fools joke, it can't be perverted and it has to be harmless, with the exception of Crowler. And again, don't review unless you confirmed that you have an idea or not, if so then tell me.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Author's Note: here's some Crowler bashing coming at ya.

**Chapter 4**

Chazz was walking towards the school, muttering, 'lousy scrubs' as he opened the door and closed on his way in. He was still pissed with Yusuke and Jaden for stealing his trench coats and replacing them with Yusuke's Slifer blazers, which he was wearing one of them right now, 'Yusuke and Jaden think that they're so funny, they'll regret doing this to me.' He thought clenching his fists.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

While at the classroom,

"You guys did what!" Bastion, Jade, Keiko, Ryoko, Kari, Atticus and Jordan yelled in unison

"You heard us," Yusuke started, "We switched Chazz's trench coats with my old Slifer blazers."

"We did that last night," Jaden added, "Man, I'd wish that I got to see the look on Chazz's face when he found out that his trench coats are no where to be found!"

"Chazz is gonna kill you two," Ryoko sang, while waving her finger

"How right you are, slacker," the gang looked to see Chazz huffing, puffing and glaring at Yusuke and Jaden. Jaden turned on a camera hidden in his bag facing Chazz, "Hiya, my Slifer brother!" Jaden greeted, while waving Chazz, which was making the ex-Obelisk more furious. As a result, Chazz lunged for Jaden's throat, but was restrained by Alexis and Keiko, by the arms.

"Let me go!" Chazz snarled, as he struggled against the strength of the two girls, "He's begging for it! Give me back my trench coats, you lousy scrubs!"

Yusuke and Jaden looked at the enraged Chazz, who was restrained by Keiko and Alexis from ringing their necks, with lopsided grins, "I'm sorry Chazz, we would give them back." Yusuke said, "But…"

Chazz calmed down and narrowed his eyes at Yusuke, "What?"

"Class is about start and we don't have time to get your trench coats," Jaden replied

Chazz growled, "How about during lunch?"

Jaden shook his head, "Sorry no can do, Chazz-aro," he said

Chazz raised an eyebrow, "Why's that?"

"Because Jaden and I have a lunch date," Alexis replied, as she lets go of Chazz's arm

"And that's more important!" Jaden added, with a wink

Chazz growled and glared at Jaden, with more anger than before, "I'll kill you!" Chazz lunged at Jaden once more, but Alexis got just in time to grab hold of Chazz's arm once more, to restrain him from mauling her boyfriend.

"And I would help you, Chazz, but," Yusuke started, "I have a tutorial class to teach during lunch today and we said on the letter that we'll give you back your trench coats at the end of the day, don't we?"

Chazz calmed down a bit, "So, you two jokers expect me to wear this damn thing all day!"

"Oh come on, Chazz," Jaden told him, "It won't kill you to wear a Slifer blazer for one day." With that comment, Chazz was now more determined than ever to kill Jaden, "Let me go, right now!" he yelled, while trying to free himself from the girls' grip on him, "He's asking for trouble!"

Outside the school, Dr. Crowler was walking to his office, while muttering, with a blue cap on his head. When he got inside, he noticed that there was freaked out, "WHAT! HOW COULD THIS HAPPENED!" he looked at the pictures of Jaden and Alexis kissing each other, "My…my one…of my Obelisks are dating a SLIFER SLACKER!" he yelled, "What's even worse is that it's JADEN YUKI!" he growled at the thought of this, "There is NO WAY am I going to let that HAPPEN!"

Just then a blade came to Crowler's neck, which freaked him out, 'Wait I know this blade,' he thought as he eyed a small man in black, with black hair spiked up, with a white bandana tied to his forehead. Despite of being short, he had a very lean and muscular body, "If you even think about interfering with the relationship between the detective's friend and the blonde onna, I'll see to it that your death is insured." The man said, holding his katana up firmly onto Crowler's neck and glaring at him

"H-Hiei!" he screeched

The man known as Hiei smirked, "You've catched on, clown man." He said, pressed the blade onto Crowler's neck, "Like I said if you or any of your Obelisks students do anything that would endangering the current relationship between the detective's friend and the blonde onna, I'll see to it that your neck meets the other end of this sword."

Crowler gulped, 'I have to do something about that vile relationship between Jaden and Alexis, but if I do then Hiei will have my head and if I don't then I'd be letting Jaden win and I can't have that. I won't let that Slifer Slacker get the best of me. But I doubt that Hiei would even let me interfere,' he thought as he eyed Hiei, who was glaring at him with more hatred, 'Yusuke really has some weird friends, why would he associates with this one?'

"Well?" Hiei asked with an impatient tone

Crowler gulp, "Okay I promise that I wouldn't interfere," he muttered

"What was that!" Hiei said slightly pushing his sword onto Crowler's neck, "I promise that I wouldn't interfere!"

Hiei smirked, "That a good clown, but know this I'll be watching!" with that he disappeared without a trance.

Dr. Crowler feels on his knees, 'That was a close one,' he thought putting his hand onto his neck, where Hiei placed his sword, 'Damn that Hiei, always siding with that Slifer Slacker, Jaden!"

After taking down the pictures of his walls and burning them, Crowler went to the classroom to find everyone in their seats, "Good morning, class," he started, "Before we start I'd like to say……" he took off his cap, which revealed his yellow hair was red hair

Everyone started laughing at the sight of Crowler having red hair. Crowler, however, was clueless on why everyone was laughing, "What's everyone laughing at!" he yelled, "I don't see anything funny!"

"Did Crowler take one look in the mirror?" Yusuke said, while laughing

"I highly doubt it!" Kagome laughed

"And here I thought that Crowler hated the color red!" Keiko laughed

Even Chazz, who was angry at Yusuke and Jaden, was laughing, "Oh! Oh! My spine!" he laughed

"See I told ya," Naruto laughed, "You'll like April Fools War, Chazz, BELIEVE IT!"

"I can't (laugh) stop (laugh) laughing!" Chazz complained, 'That was a very good prank that we pulled on Crowler.' He thought

Jaden and Syrus were banging on the table, while laughing, "I think my gut is gonna explode!" Jaden exclaimed, while holding his stomach with his arms and kicking his legs in the air

"What makes (laugh) it funny is that, Crowler (laugh) doesn't even know that he has red hair!" Syrus added, with a little tear

Sasuke and Zane cracked a smirk, and then started laughing at Crowler, "I'm guessing that Naruto had something to do with this," Sasuke laughed, "For once, one of his pranks is approval in my book!"

"It's piece of work!" Zane added, while holding his stomach and laughing

"Or a Gut buster!" Atticus laughed, while kicking his legs in the air and clutching his stomach

"Gut buster is a good one, Atticus!" Kari laughed, while holding her stomach

"I think my stomach is sore," Alexis laughed, while banging the table and clutching her stomach, "I never approved of Naruto's pranks in the past but now this is a very good work!" Jasmine added, while clutching her stomach and laughing

"It's the best for a Slifer Slacker!" Mindy said, which ended with two fists crashed her head from Kari and Alexis, "Never ever say that insult EVER again!" they said

Dr. Crowler was still clueless a why everyone was laughing. Just then Professor Banner came in and noticed everyone was laughing, "I wonder why everyone is……" he looked at Crowler's hair and laughed his way to the front and towards the clueless Crowler, "Excuse me, Dr. Crowler, care to explain why your hair is red?" he asked

Dr. Crowler looked at the Slifer dorm monitor, as if he was crazy, "What are you talking about?" he asked

Banner got out a mirror and gave it to Crowler. Crowler took one look at it and was horrified, but the word 'horrified' was considered in this case an understatement, "WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPENED TO MY HAIR!" he yelled, which caused the class to laugh even harder, knowing that Crowler extremely detested the color red, considering that it was the main color of Slifer and we all know how much Mr. I mean Ms. I mean Dr. Crowler hated Slifer.

Banner tried very hard not to laugh, "I (snicker) haven't got a (snicker) slightest clue!" he said in between snickers

Crowler's face had turned red as his hair, except even brighter, in anger and glared at the students and placed his cap back to his head.

Naruto smirked, 'He's not getting away that easily,' he thought, "Fake Jutsu!"

Crowler's cap had disappeared, showing his red hair, which made the class laugh even harder, "WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!" he yelled, which made the class stop laughing

"Oh forgot my briefcase here and I want to get it," Banner said as he grabbed his briefcase and left the room

"I'll ask you again, who's responsible for this!" Crowler yelled

"I did!" Naruto declared, "I was the one, who pulled that prank BELIEVE IT!"

Crowler glared at Naruto, 'Of course, if there's anyone who I completely detested other than Jaden Yuki, is Naruto Uzumaki!' he growled, "Naruto Uzumaki, how dare you pull this trick on me!"

Naruto smirked, "I'm sorry, can't you please not scream like a woman, so I can understand what you're saying?" he said, "Oh! I'm sorry, you can't help it BELIEVE IT!"

Yusuke and Jaden were taking to keep a straight face, after Naruto's insult to Crowler

Crowler growled in anger, "I DO NOT SCREAM LIKE A WOMAN!" he yelled, in a girly screech

"I've got a question to ask you, Ms. Crowler," Naruto started

"IT'S DR. CROWLER!" Crowler yelled

"I was wonder where did you get that mask, so I can use it for the Scariest Mask Contest over the summer?" Naruto joked, which was angering Crowler and made everyone laugh loudly

Crowler growled, "STOP LAUGHING!" which everyone stopped. Crowler glared at Naruto, "THAT'S IT NARUTO UZUMAKI, DETENTION!"

Naruto pouted, "Why do you always pick on Slifers way too much?"

Crowler gave Naruto a 'you-really-are-an-idiot' look, "Because its people like you, who I have to deal with everyday and I DON'T WANT TO DEAL WITH SLACKERS LIKE YOU ALL!"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you have you deck handed to you by a first-year Slifer named Jaden Yuki?" Naruto asked, totally oblivious that he's pushing his luck

Yusuke eyed Jaden, who was taping the whole thing with a camera, without Crowler noticing, and snickered.

Crowler growled at that thought, "Mr. Uzumaki, you are pushing your luck with me," he said

"You're afraid to admit the truth, BELIEVE IT!"

Crowler's ears produced smoke, "Mr. Uzumaki, you going too deep!" he warned, "BELIEVE IT!" he said mockingly

Naruto winced, "Please don't say that, Ms. Crowler," he started, "Sound like a girl, oh wait my bad, you are a woman!" Everyone was laughing at that comment

A thirteen year old girl with pink hair and green eyes, wearing a Ra Yellow uniform shook her head in disapproval, "Naruto is asking for it," she said to herself

"He really is a loser," Sasuke said to himself

Crowler growled, "THAT'S MR. I mean, MS. Not that's not what I meant, DOCTOR CROWLER TO YOU! I HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I HAVE A PH.D IN DUELING!"

Naruto shrugged, "I'm sorry, but I don't know the difference you look like either a man or woman. Tell me something Ms. Crowler, do consider yourself a shim."

"Mr. Uzumaki, you're going too deep," Crowler snarled, "Besides, what's a shim?"

"A mixture of him and her," Naruto replied, with a lopsided grin and everyone started laughing

Crowler growled and kept glaring at Naruto, "Mr. Uzumaki, I warned you but you gave me no choice, DETENTION FOR THE NEXT TEN WEEKS!"

"What a loser," Sasuke said, to himself

Naruto was fuming as Crowler walked to the front of the class, 'He's not going to get the better of me, believe it!' he thought, "Fake Jutsu!" Suddenly, Crowler's uniform was gone in smoke, only to reveal his blue striped boxers, "WHAT IN THE……." He said was cutting off when the whole class started an UPROAR of laughter. Crowler's man/woman-like face turned red with embarrassment as he covered his boxers with his hands and ran out of the classroom.

Jaden had a wide grin on his face as he turned off the camera and puts it away, 'This going into Yusuke, Hikari, Jaden and Syrus's Duel Academy's Funniest Moments,' he thought

Yusuke looked at Jaden, "Hey Jay, did you catch all that in tape?" he asked

Jaden snickered and nodded, "Every last detail!" he replied, "Including Chazz's expression when he tried to kill us."

"Now that's priceless!" Yusuke exclaimed, "It's about time that Crowler got what was coming to him."

Jaden eyed at Chazz, "Hey Chazz, I couldn't help but noticing that you were laughing harder than usual!"

Chazz cracked a smirk, "That's because the ones, who pulled that prank was both Naruto and I."

"SAY WHAT!" both Yusuke and Jaden yelled in unison

"But I thought that only Naruto played that trick and you hated the April Fools War," Yusuke said

"It's true," Naruto said, "Me and Chazz did pull that prank on Crowler, believe it!"

"No way!" Jaden exclaimed, "Well congratulations Chazz, that prank was put in Yusuke, Hikari, Jaden and Syrus's Duel Academy's Funniest Moments!"

Chazz raised an eyebrow and looked at the brunette Slifer, "What are you talking about?"

"You see, before we arrived in Duel Academy, Yusuke, Kari, Jaden and I decided to tape everything that we see that is funny and we catch it on tape!" Syrus explained

"Sounds stupid," Chazz said

"True but it's funny!" Jaden replied, "I've got everything that it's funny, including your attempt to kill me and Yusuke."

Chazz glared at Jaden, "Thanks a lot, slacker!" he spat, remembering that he's still wearing a Slifer blazer, "You ruined my good mood!"

"Oh come on," Jaden said, "You don't think that's funny!"

"No I don't!" Chazz said, while gritting, "But this is!" Chazz brought Jaden to a head-lock, "You think that this is funny! Huh slacker!"

Jaden tried to get free from Chazz's grip, "Let go Chazz!" he demanded, "I can't breathe!"

"That's the idea!" Chazz spat, gripping tighter around Jaden's neck, "You and Yusuke have ruined my life at this academy ever since you stepped one foot onto this island!" Chazz drilled his fist onto Jaden's head.

Yusuke and Syrus went to Jaden's aid and tried to loosen Chazz's grip on Jaden's neck.

Alexis, Kari and Zane sweat dropped at the sight of Chazz physically torturing Jaden and both Yusuke and Syrus helping Jaden to get him out of Chazz's torture.

"Something tells me that Chazz is still sore at the thought of Yusuke and Jaden switching his trench coats with Slifer blazers." Zane said

"What gave that idea away, Zane?" Kari asked, "The fact that Princeton is torturing Jaden."

Just then a weak 'puu' sound came from Kari's bag, "What's that noise?" Atticus asked

Kari went for her bag and opened it to reveal a blue weird looking penguin, which was sweating up a storm, "Puu!" Kari called out

"Puu?" Alexis said, as she looked in Kari's bag, along with Zane, Atticus, Jasmine and Mindy, "What's he doing here?"

"I have no idea, how he got in here," Kari said

"Hey look at Puu!" Mindy said, "He's sweating up a storm!" which was true, Puu was getting hot and was panting

"He must have been in that bag for a while," Atticus said.

"The question is, how are you going to get Puu over to Yusuke, Kari?" Zane asked, "Without him making a sound."

"That's right," Jasmine said, "We can't just put him inside that bag, otherwise he'll get heatstroke."

"Okay I'll give him to Yusuke and he'll take care of it," Kari said as she went to get Puu from her bag, but Alexis bet her to it, "That's okay, Kari," she said, "I'll give Puu over to Yusuke."

"Gee thanks, Lex," Kari said as her blonde friend walked out of her seat with Puu in her hands.

Chazz still had his grip on Jaden, while Yusuke and Syrus was trying to loosen it, "You ruined my life!" Chazz yelled

Jaden was shrugging to get free, "Let me go!" he demanded

"Chazz, let Jaden go, now!" Alexis demanded standing behind Chazz

Chazz eyed the blonde, who was glaring at him and let's go of Jaden's neck, then went back to his seat.

"Yusuke," Alexis said, held out Puu in her arms, "I think this belongs to you!"

"Puu!" he exclaimed, as Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Ryoko, Keiko, Jordan and Kagome came to see

"How did Puu got here?" Jaden asked

"He somehow got into Kari's bag," Alexis replied as Yusuke grabs Puu and holds him

"Gee thanks, Alexis," Yusuke said, "Question is how are we going to hide him?"

"Well, you could hide him in a bag," Chumley suggested

"What are you saying, Chumley!" Syrus yelled, "We can't put Puu in a bag! He's sweating!" which was true Puu was panting and sweating, "Puu!" he cried, weakly

"Then, what are we going to do with him?" Ryoko asked

"Well we could try to keep him quiet, until lunch!" Kagome said

"That's a good idea," Keiko responded

Yusuke held his spirit beast to his face, "Puu, can you keep quiet till lunch time?" he asked

Puu looked at Yusuke and nodded, "Puu!"

Later at lunchtime……

"That was the best food ever!" Jaden exclaimed to Alexis, as he tossed down his plate

Alexis smiled, "I'm glad you liked it, Jaden!"

"Yeah!" Jaden yawned, "You know that food made me kind of sleepy!" he said as he went to the nearest tree and sat by it.

"Don't tell you're going to sleep," Alexis complained

"Well, Yusuke did wake me up too early to get away from Chazz's wrath," Jaden said, "Listen Alexis, you're risking a lot if you're with me, I mean don't get me wrong or anything, I love our newly relationship, but weren't your friends going to wail at you for this?"

Alexis smiled, "Jaden, I appreciate your thoughtfulness, but I this is my choice, besides I always wanted to express how I felt about you, you know. And the first guy, either than Yusuke and Zane, that noticed who I really am, inside, instead of my rank." Just then, Alexis heard soft snoring coming from her sleepy boyfriend. Alexis rolled her eyes, "I'm going to get Yusuke for this," she said in an annoyed tone and yawned, "Gees, Jaden was right, the food and the sunlight is making me tired." She crawled near Jaden and laid her head onto the brunette's shoulder and fell fast asleep.

Later the bell that signals lunch was had rung, which was loud enough to wake Jaden and Alexis wake from the slumber, just then they noticed shadows above them and looked up to see the faces of very pissed off Obelisk boys, "May I help you guys?" Jaden asked

Alexis realized that this would mean trouble, 'Oh no!' she thought as she got off of Jaden's shoulder

"Why you Slifer Slacker!" one of the Obelisk spat

"I can't believe that the Queen of Obelisk Blue would date you!" the another one added

"YOU STUPID FOOLS, IF ONE HAIR IS HARMED ON THAT SLIFER'S HEAD YOU ALL WILL BE ANSWERING TO ME!" came a very loud voice that was too familiar to the Obelisks, which was a relief for Jaden and Alexis.

"I know that voice," one said as all of them turned to see a very pissed off Kari, along with Zane, Jordan, Yusuke and Keiko behind them

"H-Hikari Urameshi!" all of them said in fear

"That's right," Kari said, ready to beat the living hell out of the Obelisks

"And if you guys value your lives, I'd suggest that you leave those two alone and don't speak of this to anyone," Zane added, "Before my girlfriend, here, puts all of you to your graves!"

"Well put, Zane!" Kari said, "I'm giving you guys till the count of three and if you're still……" she was cut off when the Obelisks ran for their lives

"I guess they got the message," Jordan said

Yusuke walked up to his friends, "You guys are all right!" he asked as the two got on their feet

"Yeah, thanks!" Jaden said

"No problem," Yusuke replied

"You know I was going to tell them to leave us alone, you know," Alexis said, "But I guess Kari's threat is what scared them the most."

Hey Jay, if you're need a bodyguard for any Obelisk attacks then you can come to me!" Yusuke suggested

Jaden grinned sheepishly, "Thanks, but no thanks, Yusuke," he said

Later at the night,

"I can't believe that you're dating that Slifer Slacker!" Mindy spat at Alexis, while at the Obelisk dorm

"You've turned down many boys that are rich and famous, but you want to settle for a no talent Slifer!" Jasmine added

Alexis, who has had enough of your roommates complaining, barked, "Hey you two, do not talk to Jaden that way, he's not a Slifer Slacker, in case you two have forgotten he had saved us from the Shadow Riders and beaten all duelist, expect Zane, in this school. I can't believe what shallow friends you two are!"

"Shallow friends!" the two yelled in unison, "We're trying to help you!" Mindy said

"I'm going to stay with Kari, until you two grow up!" Alexis said as she started to pack her some of her things, "At least she's the one of the people, who actually realizes Jaden's dueling skills and personality!" she said as she walked out the door and slammed the door behind her, leaving her roommates dumbstruck

Alexis was storming in the hallways, 'I can't believe them, so friends they are. I thought friends are supposed to support you no matter what.' She then stopped as she Kari walking her way, "Hey Kari, over here!" she greeted

Kari noticed Alexis was in front of her, "Hey!" she then noticed the blonde was carrying bags. She automatically realized it could be that Jasmine and Mindy knows already that she and Jaden are dating and they don't approve it or she's staying with Jordan for the night, "So, you're staying with Jordan for the night?"

"No, I just got into an argument with Jasmine and Mindy, about me seeing Jaden," Alexis replied

Kari rolled her eyes, 'I knew it,' she thought, "You want to stay with me for the night?" Kari asked

"You know that's the same question I was going to ask you, sure!"

"Okay, just put your bags on my bed and we'll go over to my brother's dorm, okay."

While at the Yusuke's room……

"Hey Yusuke, let's put the tape in!" Jaden said who was sitting on a chair. Syrus, Ryoko, Keiko, Kagome, Bastion, Jade and Jordan, who were sitting on the floor and Zane, Sasuke and Chazz, who was back to his trench coat and was practically dragged by Yusuke and Jaden, were leaning against the wall with their arms crossed. Naruto and Atticus were sitting on the bed.

"Sure!" Yusuke got the tape out of the camera and put it into the VCR

"So, basically you guys tape whatever what's on this island that is funny?" Atticus asked

"Yeah," Syrus replied

"It's something to keeps us occupied, while at school," Jaden added

"Plus, it's very stupid," Chazz insulted

"Uh come on, Chazz," Kagome said, "Where's your April Fools spirit? That prank that you and Naruto had played on Crowler was one of the best."

"Yeah, dying his hair red really got him ticked." Atticus said

Chazz snorted, "Well, I only helped with the prank the idea was actually Naruto's."

"That's right!" Naruto declared, "That prank was my idea, BELIEVE IT!"

"You got anymore?" Yusuke asked

"Yeah, I'd love to see another reaction on Crowler's face again." Jaden added

"Yeah, I do!" Naruto said and told them the idea

"Now that would be funny," Zane said

"Yeah no kidding," Atticus said

Just then, there was a knock on the door and Keiko went to get it. She opened it to reveal Kari and Alexis, along with two more Ra Yellow girls, "Hey girls, we were just waiting for you."

Later the tape was opening up and revealed a very pissed off Chazz

_"Hiya, my Slifer brother!" Jaden greeted, while waving Chazz, which was making the ex-Obelisk more furious. As a result, Chazz lunged for Jaden's throat, but was restrained by Alexis and Keiko, by the arms._

Everyone was stiffing their laughing and later was laughing, including Chazz, who was on his back on the ground laughing, by the time where the footage was ending with Crowler's uniform poofing in smoke.

"Oh man," Atticus laughed, while holding his ribcage, "I don't know if my stomach can take this much laughing!"

"Mine neither!" Yusuke said, while laughing

Author's Notes: That's it and I need more suggestions for more April Fools Jokes! So far, I've gotten some good idea, but haven't used them yet, DON'T REVIEW UNLESS YOU TELL ME IF YOU HAVE A GOOD IDEA OR NOT, IF YOU DO THEN SHARE WITH US! Don't worry there will be more Crowler bashing. Remember the ideas have to be HARMLESS AND NOT PERVERTED!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Author's Note: I promised more Crowler bashing and here it is

**Chapter 5**

In the Ra Yellow Dorm in the morning, Bastion was sound a sleep until his alarm rang 7:30 a.m. The spiky haired Ra slams it with his fist and sat up, sleepy eyed. He then noticed pictures of a muscular Amazon woman, all over his room and he got freaked, "T-Tanya!" he exclaimed as he scanned every picture in the room.

"Hey big boy!" came a voice, which freaked Bastion out as he turned to see a huge muscular woman, with blue eyes and a scar on her face, wearing a tube top and brown pants. This woman gave Bastion a wink as she sees Bastion jumped out of his bed, blushing.

"T-Tanya!" Bastion said as he slowly walked towards Tanya, "Is it really you?"

"Who else would it be?" Tanya said

"I…….I……thought that y-you turned into a tiger!" Bastion said

"Well," Tanya started and started snickering, "I escaped (snicker) I escaped!" she then started laughing. Bastion wondered what could be funny.

Just then Tanya poofed in smoke and what replacing her was Naruto, who was on the floor laughing his head off, "Ha! Ha! Ha! You fell for it, Bastion, BELIEVE IT!"

Bastion's face was now red in anger and glared at the laughing Naruto, "NARUTO!" he yelled as he heard more laughter coming from his closet and out came Yusuke, who was carrying a camera, and Syrus laughing up a storm.

"Oh man!" Yusuke laughed, "I can't believe that you fell for it, Bastion!"

"Yeah, who would have believed that you of all people would fall for that?" Syrus added

Bastion's eyebrow twitched, "Oh ha! Ha! Very funny!" he said, "Just remember that you'll get yours!"

"Sorry, Bastion!" Syrus laughed, wiping the tear off his eyes, "You have to admit that was very hilarious!"

Bastion closed his eyes, in annoyance, "Okay, you three out!" he commanded as he pointed at the door

Later, Bastion, who had already forgiven Yusuke,Syrus and Naruto for the joke, got out his room, finding Kagome and Keiko there, along with the boys. As they were walking out, "Keiko Ukimura!" came a voice

The others looked to see Jasmine and Mindy by the tree, with stern looks on their faces.

"What do you two want?" Keiko asked, really annoyed to see them

"We came here to tell you that we know that Alexis is dating your Slifer Slacker friend, Jaden." Mindy replied

"And your going with this, where!" Kagome said

"Well, how dare you set Alexis up with Jaden, you Ra Rat!" Jasmine spat, getting to Keiko's face

"Oh shut up!" Keiko spat, "I really don't think it's any of your business, Snobelisk! Now step off my face, before you hurt!"

Jasmine nudged hard onto Keiko's right shoulder, "What are you going to do if I don't?"

"This!" Keiko slammed her right fist onto Jasmine's stomach, which knock the air out of the red head, "I warned you, what would happened to you if you push me too far!"

Mindy charged at Keiko, "You're gonna pay for that!" he roared but wasn't expecting an elbow, jammed to her right ribcage, which caused her to fall to the ground by Kagome, "Back off, okay!" she told them as she and the others left the two Obelisk girls on the floor groaning in pain and glaring at the gang.

Later at Duel Academy, Crowler was lecturing the class with dueling strategies.

"Hey Yusuke, do you havethe tape ready?" Jaden whispered, so Crowler wouldn't hear him

Yusuke got out a remote and pushed the play button as a huge T.V. screen was pulled down in front of the class, to Crowler's surprise, "What in the world……" he started as the screen was turned on, _"Good morning Duel Academy,"_ said a discord voice,_ "Now, for your entertainment this a song dedicated to Dr. Crower himself."_

"A song for me," Dr. Crowler said, with disbelief

_"This is 'Crowler's a bitch'!"_

That pissed Crowler off, "WHAT IN THE…"

The screen showed 'CROWLER'S A BITCH!' in big bold red letters

_Weeeeell, _

Crowler's a bitch, he's a big fat bitch,

_He's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world,  
He's a stupid bitch, if there ever was a bitch,  
He's a bitch to all the Slifer boys and girls  
_

"WHAT!" Crowler screamed in rage and the students started laughing, with the Slifers laughing the hardest, "WHO'S RESPONSIBLE!"

_  
On Monday he's a bitch  
On Tuesday he's a bitch  
On Wednesday through Saturday he's a bitch  
Then on Sunday, just to be different,  
He's a super King Kong Mega Mega, bi-atch!  
_

Crowler growled and glared at the class, "WHO'S RESPONISBLE FOR THIS!"

_  
Have you ever met my teacher Crowler?  
He's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world,  
He's a mean old bitch, he has such a stupid hair,  
He's a bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch  
Bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch,  
He's a stupid bitch (Wooooow!); Crowler's a bitch,  
And he sucks a dirty dick (bitch!).  
_

"I DO NOT SUCK A…WHO'S RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!" Crowler yelled

_  
Talk to kids around the world,  
It might go a little into something like this: _

Crowler's a bitch in Chinese  
Crowler's a bitch in French  
Crowler's a bitch in Dutch  
Crowler's a bitch in (some) African (Swahili?)

Have you ever met my teacher, Crowler?  
He's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world,  
He's a mean old bitch, he has such a stupid hair,  
He's a bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch (Wooooow!...)  
Bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch,  
He's a stupid bitch! Crowler's a bitch,  
And he sucks a dirty dick!

I really mean it,  
Crowler! He's a big fat, fucking bitch!  
Big old fat fuckin' bitch, Crrroooowwwlllerrr...  
Yeahhhhh... Chaaaaa...

The screen turned off and was pulled up to the ceiling. Crowler growled, "Okay, that's it!" Crowler yelled, "I've never been so humiliated in……" he was cutting of when his uniform was going in smoke, revealing a clown suit, which everyone in the classroom was laughing up a storm.

Crowler was now so mad, that he ran out the room like the bitch he is.

Later after gym class, Alexis was waited by the boy's locker room for Jaden. While in the locker room, Yusuke and Jaden changed into their school uniforms, when Jaden opened his locker he noticed a pink envelope in there, "Hey what's this?" Jaden asked as he picked it up and Yusuke looked over Jaden's shoulder, "What's up, Jay?" he asked

"Its letter from Alexis," he said as he opened it and read letter the letter. As he was reading, he was getting some very disturbing vibes with every word. Yusuke glanced it and was horrified, "No…no way!" He said as he read, "This can't be from Alexis!"

Jaden didn't hear Yusuke's words because he was all shaken up at this and started to run out the bathroom, with Yusuke following the brunette.

Alexis was still waiting for Jaden, outside the locker room, "What's taking him?" she asked

"Hey Alexis!" came a voice that REALLY annoyed the blonde more than anything

"Harrington I don't have time to deal with the likes you," Alexis said as she turned to the red headed Obelisk, "I'm waiting for my boyfriend!"

Harrington was in shock, "You're still dating that Slifer Slacker, Jaden!"

Alexis growled, "He's not a DAMN Slifer Slacker!" she spat; "In case, you've forgotten he's defeated…" she was cut off when Harrington grab Alexis by the arms and forced his lips onto hers. Alexis tried to push him away but she couldn't, but she kept trying and hoping that Jaden isn't seeing this. However, her hopes were crushed as she eyed Yusuke and Jaden, who watched this. This was enough to push Harrington away, 'Oh shit!' Alexis thought as she saw the brunette looking at her with disgust, along with Yusuke. Alexis couldn't move because she never felt this awful before.

"So…so it was true!" Jaden said, with a heart wrenching tone

"No…Jaden," Alexis said as she took one step and Jaden took a step back, "…it's not what…" she was cut off when the brunette ran full speed away, "No! Wait Jaden!" she cried as eyed Yusuke, who was glaring at her, "Y-Yusuke, how long…." She was cut off again, "SHUT UP! YOU JUST HAD TO DO THAT TO HIM, DID YOU!" he roared as he ran after Jaden, "Jaden, hold up!"

Alexis was breathe harder than ever, "No…I was so close…" she whispered as she wiped off the kiss that Harrington gave her, 'Harrington' she thought in anger as she glared at him, with more hatred, "So, I take it that the Slifer Slacker can take the competition, huh?" Harrington gloated, with a triumphed smirk

Alexis growled, "You bastard!" she roared, which freaked out the red head, "Hey, what's wrong, babe!" he asked as he touch Alexis's right shoulder, which was a VERY x10 HUGE mistake, when a guy forces a kiss onto a girl, while the boyfriend is there watching. Alexis was NOW angry beyond reason and the enraged blonde MEGA TON punched Harrington's face, which was enough to throw him into the wall.

Harrington touched the place, where Alexis had hit him and looked at the pissed off blonde, "Why did you…." Alexis started, fighting off the tears, "Why the HELL did you have to ruin EVERYTHING, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" she yelled as she went to ran away from Harrington and the direction where Yusuke and Jaden ran to, 'Damn it, Rhodes, you screwed up again!' she thought as she ran, 'Now, I hope that Jaden would listen to my story.'

Jaden was running out of the school, thinking about what just occurred to him, fighting off the tears from his eyes 'I can't believe it,' he thought in anger, 'She said that she loved me, yet she kisses that jerk!'

"Hey Jaden, wait!" Yusuke yelled at the brunette as he ran out the school, but Jaden didn't responded, "Jaden!"

Jaden was running so fast that he was oblivious to, who he bumped into, along with Yusuke, who was gaining on Jaden, "Yusuke, Jaden, what's going on?" Zane asked as he sees the first-year students getting up, "Yeah, guys, why are you running?" Kari asked

"I'll tell you what's wrong!" Yusuke roared, at Zane's surprise, "ASK YOUR FUCKING QUEEN!" the boys yelled in unison and ran off, leaving Zane and Kari puzzled, "What's that all about?" Kari asked. Zane notices a note lying on the ground, 'What's this?' Zane picks up the note

"Zane, Kari!" Alexis called out as she ran to the two Obelisks, "Have you two seen Yusuke and Jaden anywhere!"

"Okay, Lex," Kari started, "What's going on?"

"Hey Alexis, is there something you need to tell us?" Zane asked, while glaring at the blonde

Alexis looked at Zane, confusion, "What do you mean?" she asked

Zane gave Alexis the note for her to read:

_Jaden_

_April Fools! Just to let you know that I was only kidding that I loved you. I can't believe how much of a fool you are to believe that I, the Queen of Obelisk Blue, would love a stupid Slifer Red Slacker, like you. As that being nice to you thing, was all an act to get you and your fellow Slifer Slackers and Ra Rats to trust me and you idiots fell for it! Hope you get your heart broken, Slifer Slacker or Slifer Slime, which ever you prefer!_

_Alexis_

Alexis was now angrier than before, 'Jaden believed that I wrote that letter!' she thought, 'And that kiss that Harrington gave me fits an equation that meant that Jaden would never talk or see me again.' She thought as she crippled the letter

"Alexis, what's wrong?" Kari asked, noticed the blonde was shaken up, with a tear coming down her face

"I can't believe that you would even toy with a guy's emotions like that!" Zane spat at the blonde

Kari looked at her boyfriend, with confusion, "What are you getting at, Zane?"

"The letter that Alexis wrote to Jaden!" Zane replied

"That wasn't me, who wrote that letter!" Alexis told them, "It wasn't me…" she whispered, "Why would I do that to Jaden? He hasn't done anything that would get me to write a break up letter, especially a break up letter like that!" Alexis was now shaking and crying and Kari wrapped her arms around the crying blonde, "It's okay, Lex," she whispered, "I know you wouldn't write a letter like that."

"Okay, if Alexis didn't write that letter then who did?" Zane asked

"I can answer that question." Came a voice and a short figure, in black appeared in front of the Obelisks, "Hey Hiei!" Kari greeted

"You can tell us, who wrote that letter in Alexis's name?" Zane asked

"Hn!" Hiei replied as he unwraps his bandana to reveal a purple eye, "I saw the ones, who did it. If everyone would touch my head, my Jagan Eye could unveil the pranksters in your minds!" Everyone did what they were told and Hiei's Jagan Eye glowed blue begun to show scenes of two Obelisks girls writing a note and placing it in a locker. The Jagan Eye stopped glowing and left three Obelisks very pissed off, but not as close of being pissed off as Alexis, "Jasmine and Mindy, I can't believe that those two stoop that low to do that!" Alexis spat in anger

Kari growled, "You want me to rip their heads open!"

"We'll worry about that later, but now we need to tell Jaden the news," Zane said

Hiei snorted, "You humans can deal with that," he said, "I'm done doing charity work for now!"

"What!" Alexis spat, "But Hiei, we need you!"

Hiei eyed Alexis, "Hn! This technique can only work once a month, with my power."

Alexis blinked in disbelief, "You mean that you can't show the images to Jaden, now!" she said

"I'm afraid so," Hiei said, "Good luck!" with that he disappeared

Please review and send some ideas


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: see previous chapter

Author's Note: more Crowler bashing

**Chapter 6**

Yusuke came into his dorm, after class in attempt to make Jaden feel better after getting brutality dumped by Alexis, as so he believed. He got out a box and grabbed all of the tapes by the T.V. set and dumped into the box. He then grabbed some of the funniest comics and mangas and dumped them into the box. He got his duel disk and attached it to his left wrist. Yusuke then carried the box and walked limply out of his room. He then closed the door, with his free hand and grabbed hold of the box and walked ahead. As he got out of the dorm, he accidentally stepped on his shoelaces making him stumble a bit. He was going to fall, if a force hadn't stopped him, by holding the other end of the box, "Thanks!" he said

"Don't mention it!" came a familiar voice to the former detective, which made him very angry and looked over to see Alexis in the other end of the box, "What do you want, Rhodes?" he asked, in a cold tone and snatched the box away from the blonde

Alexis was taken back at Yusuke's question, "How's Jaden?" she asked

Yusuke snorted and glared at Alexis, "Why do you care all of the sudden?" he asked in the same tone, "Wanting to know how the results of your actions, YOU MONSTER!"

Alexis sighed, "Yusuke, that was an accident," she told him, "I couldn't…." she said cut off, "Yeah, you expect me or Jaden, for that matter to believe that! We read what was on that damn letter, Rhodes!"

"That's right!" Alexis exclaimed, "I didn't write that letter!"

Yusuke narrowed his eyes, "Yeah right, you can't stop playing with a guy's emotions!"

"I'm not playing, okay!" Alexis exclaimed, "Why would I do that!"

"Gee, I don't know, maybe it's because THAT'S WHAT YOU DO!" Yusuke yelled, "Just because you're one of the best duelists in the highest rank in this school, does not mean that you treat a good friend that was there for you, when your brother was gone missing and the one, who brought Atticus back to you and how do you thank him? You playing with his emotions like a toy!"

Alexis glowed, "Look, I'm going to say this one more time, I DID NOT WRITE THAT DAMN LETTER!" she roared

Yusuke snorted, "You know that time I actually believed you," he said, "I'm not going to make that mistake again and neither would Jaden, EVER! If you would excuse me this 'Ra Rat' has to pay a visit to his 'Slifer Slacker' friend!" with that he walked away from Alexis.

"I'll come with!" Alexis called out, which made Yusuke stop in his tracks, "Don't bother, I bet Jaden doesn't want anything to do with you anymore!" Yusuke said

"Yusuke!" Alexis called out, "You remember that the same thing happened to you and Keiko!"

"Yeah and Keiko didn't write a hurtful letter like you did! And don't you DARE compare yourself for her, you traitorous jerk!" Yusuke stormed away in anger

As he walked towards the Slifer Dorm, Yusuke muttered, "Stupid Alexis, trying to……" he muttered unpleasant things about the blonde Obelisk. He stepped onto the stairs and climbed upwards, "Hey Yusuke!" came a voice, with an Australian, which made the former detective a little better as he turned to see Jin and Chu walking behind him

"Jin, Chu, what brings you guys here!" Yusuke asked

"Nothing we came here to see how you blogs are doing," Chu replied

"Right now, I'm trying to cheer Jaden Yuki up!"

"What happened to da lad?" Jin asked, "Did he lose a duel?"

"No…" Yusuke replied, "Worse…"

"Is that clown/zombie guy givin' him a hard time?" Jin asked, referring to Crowler

"Much worse……"

"One of his family members died?" Chu asked

Yusuke shook his head, "No…" he said, "He got brutality dumped by his so-called girlfriend."

"You mean dat blonde lass?" Jin asked

"That's right!" Yusuke replied, "And I might need you guys to help me."

Just then, Keiko, Syrus, Chumley, Chazz, Ryoko and Kagome walked towards the Slifer Dorm, "Hey Yusuke, is Jaden around?" Syrus asked

"He didn't show up in class, after lunch." Ryoko added, "We wanted to see if he's all right."

"Well Ryoko, if you had a boyfriend, who wrote a break up letter which was totally brutal and you saw him kissing the biggest slut in school, then you would have feel the same way!" Yusuke pointed out

"Boyfriend……" Chazz said, and got the information altogether, but he couldn't believe that happened, "What you mean to tell me that Alexis did that to Jaden, of all people!"

"That's right," Yusuke said, "She's putting an act saying that she didn't write that letter."

"Oh no…" Kagome said, sadly, "And I'm guessing that the biggest slut or jerk in school is Harrington."

Yusuke grunted, "Yeah….you guessed!"

"I'll go talk to her!" Keiko said as she ran off

Yusuke went to the dorm and knocked on the door, "Hey Jay, it's me!" Yusuke called out, "May we come in?"

Just then the door opened with a crack, "Is SHE with you?" Jaden asked, with a cracked up voice

"No, she's not." Yusuke replied, "I've got some thing here that could cheer you up."

Jaden opened the door, to reveal his red blazer wasn't on and his eyes were red. Yusuke knew that the brunette Slifer was crying, "I've got some people and things here to cheer you up." He said as he walked into the door, with the others following

Jaden sniffed and wiped his nose, "Thanks Yusuke, but……" he cut off, "But nothing, you can't wallow in your sorrows forever!" he told him, "Maybe with this you could forget about, you-know-who."

Jaden sighed in defeat; he knew that Yusuke was right. He can't wallow in his sorrows forever

Meanwhile, Keiko was running towards Duel Academy to find Alexis and wondered what was going on between her and Jaden. As she was running, she heard sobs coming from the right side, 'Who's that?' she thought as she ran to over to see Alexis on her knees and sobbing.

Keiko walked over to the sobbing blonde, "Alexis…" she called as Alexis looked up to the brunette, who was kneeling to her, with red eyes, "What's wrong?" Keiko asked as she puts her hands onto the blonde's shoulders

Alexis lunged herself towards Keiko, with arms around the brunette's waist and buried her face onto Keiko's shoulder, "Today, at the beginning of lunch I wait for Jaden to come out and from out of the blue Harrington Rosewielder comes in and forces a kiss onto me. Yusuke and Jaden saw it and now Jaden thinks that I was kidding that I loved him, but it wasn't true! Later, Zane found a letter was written to Jaden from me, but wasn't the one, who wrote that letter. I told Yusuke this but he didn't believe me and said that Jaden would never want anything to do with me anymore!" Alexis cried, "Oh Keiko, I feel so horrible, I never thought it could turn out this bad, now Jaden would never trust me again, after what was on that letter and what I did!"

Keiko puts her arms around Alexis's shoulders, "Maybe Crowler was the one, who did this." She said

"No!" Alexis sniffed, "It wasn't Crowler, for once, it was those backstabbing roommates of mine!" she said in a venomous tone, "Everything was going fine until those two screwed up, how in the hell did I end up with so shallow roommates, I can't believe it! I know that they hated Jaden, because he was a Slifer, but did they had to that to me, and worst of all him!"

Keiko brushed Alexis's haired down, "I could help get Jaden back to you." She said

Alexis sniffed and raised her head from Keiko's shoulder, "You mean you believe me," she said

"Well of course," Keiko said, "Now, you still have that letter?"

Alexis got out the letter from her pocket and gave it to Keiko. The brunette read it and snickered, which resulted into laughter. Alexis looked at the laughing brunette, with annoyance, "You know it's kind of disturbing to laugh, when a friend is in despair, Keiko." She said in an emotionless tone

Keiko looked at the blonde with a smile, "I'm sorry, Lex, but how those two could believe that you wrote this letter? I mean for one, you'd never utter the words 'Ra Rat', 'Slifer Slacker' or 'Slifer Slime' as an insult, considering that you lost to one Slifer. Two, you always write your letters in black pen, instead of blue like this letter was."

Alexis crocked an eyebrow, in confusion and grabs the letter and reads it again. After the letter was read, Alexis puts on an anime goofy facial expression and falls over anime style, "I can't believe I missed that!" she says as she sat back up, "How are we get to Jaden, without him trying to avoid me?"

"It probably won't be that bad," Keiko said, "Right now, Jaden's in his room right now feeling bad about what happened."

However, while back in the Slifer Dorm, Keiko would have eaten her words, because Jaden was feeling a lot better with the tapes of the humiliation that was displayed on Crowler and some miscellaneous events, Jin's jokes and the duel between him and Yusuke, with the result ending in a tie. In the Slifer Dorm at night, Jaden was laughing at Jin's impersonation of Crowler, along with everyone in the room.

"IT'S MR. I mean MS. I mean IT'S DR. CROWLER TO YOU!" Jin joked, while trying to form his body to Crowler's, which made everyone laugh

"HA! HA! HA! Nice imitation, Jin!" Jaden complimented

"Hey Jaden!" Chazz called out to the brunette, "May if I see what's on that letter that…." He was cut off when Kagome jammed an elbow to his ribs, "Shut. It!" she said

"That's okay, Kagome," Jaden said, with a lopsided grin, "After the jokes and the duel, I feel a bit better!" He went for his pocket of his blazer and found nothing, "What the…" he said as he searched everywhere for that note, "I can't…"

"What's wrong, Jay?" Chumley asked

Jaden growled, "That damn letter that, who should remain nameless, gave me."

"It must have fallen out of your pocket, when you bumped into Zane earlier today," Yusuke said.

"That must be it."

Just then, there was a knock on the door, "I wonder who that could be?" Syrus asked as he walked to the door to reveal Naruto and Sasuke behind the door

"Hey guys!" Syrus asked, "What brings you here?"

"We're going to play a prank on Crowler," Sasuke said, with a smirk, "You guys want to come?" Naruto asked

Later, the gang went to Crowler's room. Yusuke fixed Crowler's shower making it that Crowler, himself, gets a very cold shower, while Naruto and Syrus were at Crowler's room, where Ole Zombie face, was sleeping, "Yeah Syrus, you still remember that transformation genjujstu I taught you?" Naruto asked, in a soft tone

"Yeah, let's do it!" Syrus declared, "Transform!" both of them said as they transformed into two Slifer the Sky Dragons, "CROWLER!" Naruto roared which caused the zombie face to wake up in terror. Crowler pulled off his sleeping eye patch away to see two Slifer the Sky Dragons. He was automatically horrified, "S-S-SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON!" he cried, "TWO OF THEM!"

"Crowler, I've watched the actions that you and your Obelisk students have played on the Slifer students!" Syrus roared as he wiped his tail to the wall, making the dresser fall onto the ground

Crowler was freaked, "N-no no!" he said, in fear, "You've got it all wrong!"

"SILENCE!" Naruto roared, "For your actions, you'll be punished!"

While at the living room, Jaden and Sasuke heard what was going on, "Ready, Jaden!" Sasuke asked

"Ready!" Jaden said and he and Sasuke did some weird hands movements, "Shadow Snake Jujstu!" A pile of snakes appeared and slide through Crowler's bedroom door, "AHA! SNAKES GET THEM AWAY AHA!" Crowler yelled. Jaden and Sasuke kept their laughter to a minimum so Crowler wouldn't hear them. Afterwards Crowler's girl-like screaming ceased, when he passed out because of the amount of snakes in his room. Just then the others came into the room, after Naruto and Syrus turned back to normal, "Okay, what now?" Jaden asked

"This!" Ryoko answered as she got out a painting kit

"Hey Jay, you got the camera?" Syrus asked

Jaden got out his video camera and record Jin and Ryoko painting the unconscious Crowler's face. Just then, Chu came into the room with a bowl of warm water and placed it by Crowler's nightstand, then placed Crowler's left hand onto it, 'Nice touch, Chu,' Jaden laughed quietly

Kagome then got out a red dress from her bag and placed on Crowler, while Chumley, himself, got out a camera and took pictures of Crowler, 'This a very licious prank,' he thought with a smile.

Chazz walked over to Crowler, "Okay, you two, move," he said to Jin and Ryoko as he got a paintbrush and paint a mustache, "That's should do it," he said, with a smirk

"Okay now for the final touch," Sasuke said as he, Naruto, Yusuke, Jaden and Syrus got in a circle surrounding Crowler, "Fake Jujutsu!" they said as Crowler's face was turned back where it was before, "Good!" Sasuke said, "I can't wait till we see the look on his face tomorrow morning."

Afterwards, Yusuke and the others were having a good laugh at the prank that they laid on Crowler, "Oh man!" Yusuke exclaimed, "I don't think that I've never felt this good before!"

"Yeah, no kidding," Syrus said

"It's payback for all for that Crowler has done." Chazz added

"Yeah no kidding," Jaden said and yawned, "But know I think time for us to go to bed."

Please review and don't worry about Alexis's boy crazy roommates, they'll get what's coming to them, till then review and gave me some ideas.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Author's Note: more Crowler bashing

**Chapter 7**

RING-RING-RING-RIN

BAM!

Syrus sluggishly sits up and yawns, then rubs his eyes. The blunette then gets off his bed and glances at Jaden, who was still sleeping. Syrus rolls his eyes, "It looks like Jaden is feeling a lot better." Syrus walks over the brunette's bed, 'I've always wanted to try this,' he thought with a smile, "Keiko, please don't hit Jaden's head with your duel disk!" he cried, which got Jaden awake and jumped out of his bed, "Okay Keiko, I'm ready for you!" he declared as he covered his head.

Jaden looked around to see no Keiko, "What!" he called out, to realize that he was tricked out of bed.

"Sorry about that, Jaden!" Syrus told him, "But, it's time for school!"

Jaden felt a painful jilt to his heart, after Syrus saying it was time for school, because that would mean facing Alexis again, which he wasn't ready at this point. Just then there was a knock on the door, "Who is it!" Syrus called out

"Hey guys, it's me!" a voice that sounded like Yusuke, to Jaden's relief

Syrus walked towards the door and opened it to reveal Yusuke, Naruto and Sasuke behind it, "Hey guys!" Syrus greeted

"Hey Sy!" Yusuke said, "Great news, Sasuke here has a new jujutsu to teach us."

"And it could be very helpful, when getting away from people that we don't want to see." Sasuke said, eying at Jaden. Jaden knew what Sasuke was talking about and was very interested in it. Later Jaden, Syrus and Chumley were ready for school and walked towards Sasuke, "Okay Sasuke, what's the name of jujutsu?" Jaden asked

"The jujutsu is called the Ryu Hinten Jujutsu, it's a transporting jujutsu." Sasuke replied, bluntly, "It can transport you to anywhere you want in a flash, but it has to be on the island. But can't work on lecherous deeds."

"A transporting jujutsu……" Chumley said

"That's totally sweet, Sasuke!" Jaden exclaimed with happiness, "So, how long would it take to learn the Ryu Hinten Jujutsu?"

Sasuke sighed, "Well, it could take about five seconds." He said

"FIVE SECONDS!" the Slifers, except for Naruto exclaimed

"That's right, now you remember the hand signals for dog and dragon right?" Sasuke asked, "Just do the movements five times and say the words, 'Transport!' and it could take you there."

"Exactly, how much chakra does it take?" Syrus asked

"It doesn't take that much chakra out, just an inch's worth."

"Okay, it sounds safe."

"Okay ready!" Sasuke asked, "Ready!" everyone said, and does the hand movements that Sasuke told them five times, "Transport!" Everyone was gone in smoke.

The boys appeared at the front of the school, in smoke.

"Hey we're here!" Jaden said as he looked at the school, "That was quick!"

"Yeah, no kidding!" Yusuke said, "No, let's get inside." The boys were walking inside the school, with Jaden bringing up the rear, because he couldn't help but getting the feeling that he was being watched. He didn't like this feeling, so he ignored and made his way to the classroom. Just then, a hand grabbed his right wrist, preventing Jaden to walk ahead, "Okay, if this some kind of sick joke, then let me give you some advice," he said as he spun around to face Keiko, who was gripping his wrist and to Jaden's surprise. Jaden blinked twice, "Keiko, what are you doing?" he asked

Keiko let's go of Jaden's wrist, "I came to see how you're holding up," she said

Jaden blinked twice again, "Did I?" he asked

"Yeah!" Keiko replied, "I was worried about you, you know about what happened to you?"

Jaden was taken back, "You're were?" he asked, remembering that this was the same girl that hits him on the head, with her duel disk or use any torture treatment that could wake him up from sleeping.

"Yeah!" Keiko replied

Jaden rolled his eyes, 'That's a first!' he thought, 'Maybe, she is **human** after all.'

Little did Jaden know, Alexis wasn't far behind, she was hiding by the corner seeing the conversation between Jaden and Keiko. She hoped that Jaden would try to listen to Keiko, what really happened, because if she would have done it herself than it would make matters worse than they are.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" Keiko exclaimed, breaking Jaden of his thoughts and getting out her bag, "I know it's in here somewhere…" she said as she dug inside and got out a pink envelope. She then gave the letter to her brunette counterpart, "Here!" she said. Jaden took the letter and begun to opened it, "It's from Alexis," Keiko said, which made Jaden stop as he was going to open the letter. Jaden snorted, "Is that so," he said in a cold tone and tore the letter in two.

Alexis couldn't believe that Jaden would tear her letter to him, as she saw her ex-boyfriend tear the letter she felt a painful jilt in her heart.

"Jaden!" Keiko screamed as the brunette kept tearing the letter until it was little pieces fluttering to the ground, "Why did you do that!"

Jaden crossed his arms and had a stern expression on his face, "Because that actress, is wanting an encore, Keiko," he replied, in the same tone, "Besides, I already know what was on that letter." Jaden cleared his throat, "Jaden, I want to talk to about what I said in that letter. I'm sorry that some things that was on that letter. Maybe we can talk this over like civilized human beings. Ha! Yeah right, Slifer Slacker, just wanting to let you know that I wished that I had a camera to see the look on your face, when I was lip-locking my new rich boyfriend. He made me realize that I'm better off with him than a stupid Slifer Slacker, like you!" he said trying to imitate Alexis

"But Jaden!" Keiko said, "She doesn't think that you're a stupid Slifer Slacker, she…"

"…..I know," Jaden interrupted, "Let me guess, stupid Slifer Slime! I'm telling you, Keiko, she's trying to get another encore out of me and it's not going to happened."

Alexis still couldn't believe that Jaden still thinks that she was toying with his emotions, if Jaden would read the letter it would said: Jaden, please I need to talk to you about what happened and if everything goes okay between the two of us, then we could get the ones, who was responsible for this mess. 'I'm going to get Jasmine and Mindy for this!' she thought, while clenching her fists, 'Everything was going fine, until they ruined it. Damn it, I'm so angry that I could……' "DAMN IT!" she roared and realized that she said that out loud and covered her mouth with her hand. The blonde hoped that nobody heard that, however……

"Who's out there!" Jaden called out, "I know that you're out there!" Jaden begun to walk towards Alexis's hiding place, to the blonde's displeasure

Keiko knew that Alexis was the one who made that noise. As she sees Jaden coming towards her, Alexis realized that she'll come out of hiding and at least try to talk some sense into him. Alexis gulped and came out of her hiding place, "Hey Jay, what's up?" she asked, innocently, which she knew that Jaden didn't buy it and she was right. Jaden snorted and looked away, with his arms crossed, "You've got a hell of a lot of nerve to call me by my nickname AND talking to me, after what you've done to me!" he spat

Alexis mentality winced at those words, 'Like I didn't see this coming,' she thought, "Jaden I…"

Jaden held his hand in front of him, "Save it, I don't want to hear it." He said in a harsh tone

"Would you listen to……?"

Jaden growled in annoyance and glared at Alexis, with more anger, "What the hell is wrong with you! Why can't you find some other Slifer for you to bully with and LEAVE ME ALONE!" with that he stormed away from the hurt blonde, "Jaden, wait just a sec…" she was interrupted when someone grabbed her wrist and she spun around to see that Atticus was holding her wrist, "Atticus…" she started, "What are you are doing?"

"Just gave Jaden some time to cool off for the time being, sis." Atticus said, "Maybe, in time that he'll come to you."

Alexis growled, "Maybe!" she yelled, "Thanks to Jasmine and Mindy, the only way for me to get Jaden to talk to me is by probably physical restraint!"

While at the classroom, Jaden made his way to his seat.

"Hey Jaden, where were you?" Yusuke asked

"Yeah, you disappeared again." Syrus added

Jaden snorted and didn't answer, "I'm guessing that you had a run in with Rhodes." Yusuke said

"You guessed it," Jaden said, "And she doesn't know when to quit."

Yusuke shook his head, with disapprove, "I can't believe it," she said, "I guess five years can really change a person."

Later, Crowler was lecturing about dueling strategies, again. Just then, his uniform had gone poof and replaced a red dress and his face painted the left side looked like a zombie and the other half looked like a clown, with a mustache, "WHAT IN THE……" Everyone was in an UPROAR of laughter

"Hey Jaden, you feel any better now?" Yusuke laughed

Jaden was pounding the table, laughing, "Never better!" he laughed

Chazz was clutching his stomach, while his legs were kicking the air, "Oh man!" he laughed, "I can't stop laughing!"

Sakura Haruno of Ra Yellow and Sasuke were laughing as well as they saw Crowler, in shock of what he was wearing.

"Wow Crowler really does look like a lady, with that dress!" Sakura laughed

Hinita Hyuga of Slifer Red, who was usually shy, starts bursting laughing.

Crowler, without a second thought, ran out of the room, like scared bitch he is.

Kari chuckled, "Now that's funny!"

"Yeah no kidding!" Jasmine said

Kari eyed Jasmine and Mindy and a smirk ran on her face, "Oh Jaz, Mindy, could you two come to my dorm, because I need to muscle to carry out the some boxes." She lied

"Hey Kari, mind if I help?" Alexis offered, knowing what the brunette was planning and she wants to see it.

The four Obelisk girls walked outside and they went to the forest where they weren't seen and Kari and Alexis stopped in front of Jasmine and Mindy, "Jaz, Mindy, a little birdie told me that you two have a little secret, care to share it!" Kari asked

Jasmine and Mindy looked at Kari, with confusion, "What do you mean?" Jasmine asked

"Yeah, we don't have any secret on us." Mindy added

Alexis glared at the girls, "Oh and what's this about you guys having a secret that contains, gee I don't know a FAKE ASS LETTER!" she yelled, which caused a huge jilt in the two Obelisks stomachs

"W-what do y-you mean, Lex?" Mindy asked, hoping that she didn't know about what she and Jasmine done.

Just then Hiei appeared in front of the girls, "What Hiei!" Mindy spat, "What's three eyes doing here?"

"He's part of a little game that we're going to play." Alexis replied

"Game, what game!" Mindy asked, in fear

"Yeah, you didn't mention any game in the classroom!" Jasmine added

"The former detective's sister promised me that is would be very entertaining." Hiei said, with a smirk

"Jasmine, Mindy, give me your hands," Kari said, and the two girls gave Kari each right hand, "Thank you, now this is how the game works, Alexis and I will ask you two a question and if you two getting it wrong then you'll get a very nasty surprise. Hiei, here, would be the judge of the questions."

"I don't think I like this game," Mindy said

"Yeah me neither," Jasmine added

"Too bad, that you two are the ones that answer the question!" Alexis said, "Otherwise, you'll be feeling a bit of pain!" she added, 'And in this game, the word 'pain' would be an understatement.'

"Okay!" Kari exclaimed with glee, "Let's begin! First question, what were you two doing exactly two days ago, before lunch?"

"We were at the dorms for lunch." Mindy replied

"Wrong…" Hiei said

Mindy glared at Hiei, "Shut up, Half Pint!" she spat, which followed by a Kari bending her pinky back, breaking it, "OUCH!" Mindy cried, as she got on her knees, "That hurt!"

"Next question, Jasmine!" Alexis said, ignoring the cries of pain from Mindy, "Did you and Mindy send Harrington Rosewielder to me on that day?"

"No!" Jasmine replied

Hiei chuckled, "Wrong…"

Jasmine growled and glared at Hiei, "Shut your fucking mouth, Hiei!" she spat and Kari bending her pinky back, breaking it, "OUCH! OUCH!" Jasmine cried, as she got on her knees

"Why are you doing this to us?" Mindy cried, in pain

"I've got a question of my own," Zane said as he walked over to Hiei and the girls, "Alexis, may I see that letter?" he asked as the blonde handed the letter over to the top duelist in Duel Academy, "Does the words: 'Jaden, April Fools! Just to let you know that I was only kidding that I loved you. I can't believe how much of a fool you are to believe that I, the Queen of Obelisk Blue, would love a stupid Slifer Red Slacker, like you. As that being nice to you thing, was all an act to get you and your fellow Slifer Slackers and Ra Rats to trust me and you idiots fell for it! Hope you get your heart broken, Slifer Slacker or Slifer Slime, which ever you prefer! Alexis' sound familiar to any of you?"

Jasmine and Mindy gulped, "No!" they answered

Zane 'Hn' and smirked, "Hiei……"

Hiei shook his head, "Oh how wrong……"

"Hn! Thought so, Kari……" Zane said, "Care to do the honors?"

"My pleasure, dear!" Kari said as she bends one of the girls fingers, "OUCH!" the girls cried, "Next question, Mindy," Kari said, "Who wrote that letter?"

Mindy didn't understand what was going on, "How could you listen to what Hiei is telling you!" she asked, "You've known us for a year and you've Hiei less than that!"

"Hiei, however, believes in honor and respect!" Alexis said, "Now answer Kari's question."

Mindy gulped, "Alexis……" she replied

"Wrong……" Hiei said

"Okay, who then **really** did write that letter?" Zane asked

Hiei pointed at Mindy, "Damn you to Hell, Hiei!" Mindy cried, "I guess it's my cue then!" Kari said as she bend Mindy's middle finger and the raven haired Obelisk yelled in pain, "Uh! Alexis care to hold the girls' other hands!"

"No problem!" Alexis replied as she walked over to Jasmine and Mindy, who were crying in pain and grabs their hands, "Okay the next question is who's idea was it to write that letter in my **name**?" Alexis asked, "And if you answer this question wrong, I'm going to break everyone of your fingers and toes and bones!" Kari threatened

Jasmine and Mindy started sniff and wailed in pain, "Okay, okay, okay, you win it was my idea!" Jasmine confessed

"And I'm the one, who wrote that letter!" Mindy added

"We figured that since, Alexis not going to break up with Jaden, we decided that we should get Jaden to break up with Alexis!" Jasmine cried, "We were only doing for your own good!"

Alexis growled, "I was happy!" she yelled, "Because of you two, Jaden doesn't want anything to do me anymore! He thinks that I was acting nice to him and the others Slifers and Ras! If you two knew what true love means, you wouldn't have pulled that trick on us! I had a crush on Jaden, ever since I've laid my eyes on him! Now, thanks to you two, he doesn't even want to see me again!"

"We're sorry!" Jasmine said

Alexis glared at Jasmine, "I'm not the only one, who you should be apologizing to!"

"You mean we have to apologize to that Slifer Slacker, too!" Mindy spat, "Oh Hell no! there is no way in Hell am I doing that!"

"Okay then," Alexis said, sternly, "I wonder, Mindy, does this hurt?" she asked as she bended Mindy's left pinky back, "OUCH!" Mindy cried, as she felt her pinky break, "YES!"

Hiei drew out his katana, "Or better yet, I'll kill them both right here!" he threatened as he walked towards the girls, "Help!" Jasmine and Mindy cried

"Not a bad idea!" Alexis said, which freaked her roommates out

"Alexis, how could you put that Slifer Slacker in first!" Jasmine asked

Alexis glares at the red head, "Kari, would you……" "No problem!" Kari bends Jasmine's index finger, "OUCH!" Jasmine cries

Zane glares at the girls, "In case, you two didn't know, Jaden Yuki was very close to beating me in a duel, one time and I would not have you two disrespecting him like dirt!" he roared

"Well, that's how Slifers are!" Mindy spat, which followed Kari bending Mindy's index fingers, "Next time, I'll break them all!" Kari roared

"Okay, we give up!" Jasmine said, in defeat, "We'll go apologize to that Slifer Sla…I mean Jaden!"

"Now that's what I'd like to hear!" Alexis said

"You know, I've got an even better idea," Zane said, "We could have them get on their knees, while apologizing to Jaden!"

"What no way!" Mindy cried

"You're going to apologize!" Jasmine added

"And again, not a bad idea!" Alexis said

"Oh come on!" the girls cried

"You two need to know how Jaden and I feel when someone tries to play with our emotions!" Alexis told them

"Either do it or I'll break both your arms if I have to!" Kari threatened

The girls gulped again, knowing Kari would do that to them, "Okay!" they said, in defeat

Author's Note: The ideas are good, keep it up!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: see previous chapter

**Chapter 8**

During lunch, Alexis thought it would be advantageous to get to Jaden at that time. However, no matter how much she tried to talk to him or get him alone, Jaden would either won't listen to her, ignored her, or avoid her. There was a time that Alexis got Jaden alone, but Yusuke was there to block her way. Keiko had seen this happening and especially when she seen Yusuke try to get Alexis away from Jaden. She cursed herself when she realized that she didn't tell this to Yusuke.

Night at the Obelisk dorms………

"I'll get it," Alexis called out as she opened the door, to reveal Jasmine and Mindy, with a bundle of roses. The blonde was still angry at them for what they did, "What do you two want?" she asked in a venomous tone

"Listen Alexis, we know that you're angry at us for what we did to you and Jaden," Mindy said, in a sad tone.

Alexis eyed the roses and was automatically annoyed, "Let me guess, those are from Harrington, right?" she asked, after the fifteenth time that Harrington has given her roses and Kari burns them with her spirit gun.

"Now, Alexis, we know that you don't like Harrington the way you feel about Jaden, but……" Jasmine was cut off when Alexis grabs the roses, "Kari!" she called out

"On it!" Kari called out, from the couch and Alexis throws the roses up, "Spirit Gun!" Kari yelled as she fired the blue blast, incinerating the roses, "ALEXIS!" Jasmine and Mindy yelled in unison as the ashes of the roses fluttering to the ground.

Alexis snorted in annoyance, "So conceited I swear…." She muttered, "You know this is partly his fault that Jaden isn't talking to me anymore!"

"Alexis, so far you've tried to talk to Jaden, but he just shoves you away from him," Jasmine said

"Not to mention that Yusuke has blocked you from seeing him!" Mindy added

Alexis glared at her roommates, "Yeah, it's because you two!" she snapped, "If that bastard, Harrington ever sends me roses or any gifts what's so ever, I'll make sure he suffers dearly!" with that she slams the door at the two girls' faces, in anger.

While at the Slifer Dorm, Chazz, Yusuke, Jaden, Syrus, Ryoko and Chumley were having dinner at the Slifer Cafeteria.

"Hey Jaden, you feeling any better?" Yusuke asked

Jaden sighed, "For the eighteenth time, Yusuke yes!" he said, "That damn actress is trying to get me to play in her little movie again."

Yusuke snorts, "She just never quits!"

"You're still at it!" Chazz said, "Almost everyone has been brutally dumped so it's nothing new."

"I don't know, you guys," Ryoko said, "Somehow, I don't think that Alexis would pull this kind of thing."

"Yeah, I agree with Ryoko!" Syrus added, "Remember, after the duel between Jaden and Alexis, she did keep her word to not to report on us that Jaden, Yusuke and I were at the Obelisk dorms at night."

"Yeah, but remember Sy," Yusuke said, "I told her that I got whole duel and deal on tape and if she or her roommates ever think about reporting, I'll show the tape to Kari, she'll beat shit out of them and hide the evidence."

"Oh how true?" Jaden said as he chewing his food and thought about what Yusuke said, "That's great idea!" Jaden said as he slammed the table with his hands and jumped up his seat.

Yusuke and the Slifers looked at the now happy Jaden, "What is?" Chazz asked, "Another April Fools joke."

"No!" Jaden replied, "Yusuke, does Kari know about what has happened to me, yet?"

"No, why?" Yusuke asked, with uncertainty on what the brunette was thinking

Jaden looked at Chazz, "Chazz, when you were an Obelisk, how many times that Kari has beaten you up?" he asked

Chazz snarled, "Many times than I can count and I still have the bruises up till now, why did……." Then Chazz got it all together and he's eyes widened in fear, "You wouldn't dare?"

"Oh I would!" Jaden said, "I'm going to make sure that Rhodes doesn't pull this stunt that she has done to me to any Slifer or Ra, ever again!"

"Wait Jaden, come on!" Syrus told him, "Revenge has never been your thing!"

Jaden glared at Syrus, "When someone has toyed with other people's emotions like that actress has done, you better believe it!"

"But Jaden, if Hikari hears about this that she'll totally destroy Alexis!" Chazz said, hoping that the brunette wouldn't do anything rash

Jaden smirked, "That's the idea!" he said, "And I'm going to enjoy every last detail!"

Chazz couldn't believe that he was hearing this from Jaden. The Jaden Yuki he knows would pull something drastic like this.

After dinner, Yusuke and the Slifer walked out of the cafeteria and went to Jaden, Syrus and Chumley's room. While doing so, Chazz was convincing Jaden to stop with his plans of revenge, but the brunette didn't listen.

After twenty tries of changing Jaden's mind, Chazz was annoyed, "Okay, even if you tell this to Hikari, you need proof that Alexis was acting that she was in love with you and broke your heart afterwards!" Chazz said

"I've got the perfect proof right here!" Jaden said as he got out a paper, "It's the note that the actress had given to me that day."

"As well as a picture of Rhodes kissing Harrington." Yusuke said waving the picture.

Then, a knock on the door, "I wonder, who could that be?" Syrus asked as he gets up and walks towards the door. The cerulean haired teen opened the door to reveal Kagome and Keiko behind it, "Hey girls!" Syrus greeted

"Hey Sy!" Kagome greeted back, "Is Jaden around?"

"Hey, I'm over here!" Jaden called out as he got up

Keiko walked over the brown haired teen and gave him a letter. Jaden's right eyebrow twitched in annoyance, knowing that the letter was from Alexis, he grabs the letter from Keiko's hand, "Yusuke!" Jaden calls out as he tosses the letter back.

"Pull!" Yusuke aimed his spirit gun and fired it, reducing the letter to ashes.

"JADEN!" Kagome and Keiko yelled in unison as the paper and ashes flutter to the ground

"She just never quits, doesn't she……" Jaden muttered in annoyance, "She just wants another encore of her performance!"

Keiko grunts in annoyance, "No, she doesn't she just want to talk to you, that's it!" she argued

Jaden snorted, "Please Keiko, don't tell me that you of all people would believe a word of that actress says to you." He told him

"Alexis wouldn't act falling in love, Jaden," Keiko said, "I've known her since we were seven and she wouldn't pull a trick like this."

"But Keiko, you never know," Yusuke said, "She could have picked up this act from those roommates of hers. Plus, the letter said……"

"Alexis didn't write that letter, it was her two boy-crazy roommates were the ones responsible for the whole thing!"

Jaden snorts again, "Somehow I'm not convinced………"

"Just talk to her please," Keiko said, in annoyance, "She really wants to talk to you."

Jaden let's out a small growl, "Fine…" he said, "When…"

"Tomorrow during lunch……" Kagome replied

'And I'll be watching if there is any funny stuff.' Yusuke thought

The next day……

"Good morning, class!" Dr. Crowler greeted in a harsh tone as he walked towards the pudendum, "Before we start today's lesson, I'd like to discuss about……." Just then the uniform he was wearing was gone in smoke, revealing a pink tutu, "WHAT IN THE………" he screamed and the whole class turned into an UPROAR of laughter, with the boys laughing the hardest.

"Gee I didn't know that Crowler did ballet!" Yusuke laughed, while holding his stomach

"He probably didn't know that he had the thing on!" Jaden laughed as he fell off his seat, while laughing

Sakura was laughing and pointing at Crowler, 'What a weirdo?' Inner Sakura yelled

Zane and Sasuke were trying their best not to laugh, but it was all in vain.

'Damn it, I can't stop laughing!' Sasuke thought, while clutching his stomach and laughing

Crowler growled, 'When I find the troublemaker that is responsible for this, I'll see to it that he's or she's taken down.' He thought as he ran out the room.

Later at the beginning of lunch, Alexis was walking in the hallways, thinking what she would say to Jaden, hoping that he'll at least try to listen to her and hoping that Harrington doesn't come and screw things anymore than they are. Just then, she heard voices that belonged to Yusuke and Jaden. Alexis was relieved that she finally found Jaden. The two boys stopped and eyed their brown eyes towards Alexis, who was walking towards them. Yusuke didn't like this one bit, "Hey Jay, I'll be watching you two to be sure that she wouldn't pull anything. Plus, I've got evidence in my pocket and I'll give them to Kari." Yusuke told him and Jaden nodded in reply. The black haired Ra walked behind the brunette Slifer and walked towards a corner, giving a glare to the blonde haired Obelisk. Even though she couldn't see Yusuke, Alexis could feel Yusuke's glare at her, feeling like knives stabbed on her back, so she tried to ignore it. Yusuke walked by to a corner, where he can't be found and got out a video camera to tape, 'Another evidence won't hurt anyone, but her?' he thought as he faced the camera towards Jaden and Alexis, "You know that she would hurt Jaden, on purpose right?" came a voice that surprised Yusuke.

The former spirit detective turned his eyes towards Jasmine, who was walking towards him, "How long were you standing here?" Yusuke asked

"Well, as soon as you got out that camera of yours," Jasmine replied

"Of course, I'm going get some evidence on that drama queen to Kari, so she could take her out!"

Jasmine rolled her eyes at Yusuke, "Yusuke, I know that you don't mean that," she told him, "You don't even know what really happened."

Yusuke snorted, "Don't give me that bullshit that you and Mindy wrote that letter and put it in Jaden's locker!" he spat, "Keiko told about that and Jaden and I didn't believe it!"

"That's what really happened!"

"Yeah right, I'm staying here just in case!" Yusuke held his camera where he wanted

Jaden had his hands in his pockets and eyed Alexis, who was smiling and coming towards him, with opening arms. Jaden took a step back and held his hand at Alexis, stopping her before she got any closer, "Don't take another step!" he said and put his hand back into his pocket

Alexis sighed in disappointment, knowing that Jaden doesn't trust her anymore, "Jaden, I'm not acting." She told him, "I really wanted to see you, but you didn't give me a chance."

"But the letter……"

Alexis growled to interrupt the brunette, "I didn't write that letter, it was Mindy and Jasmine, were the ones responsible for this mess. You know how much they hate you."

"And that kiss to (shivers) Harrington."

"You know damn well, I'd never want to kiss that bastard in million……" However Alexis was cut off when a pair of arms was wrapped around her waist and was pulled back. The blonde felt kisses on her neck, "Harrington, let me go!" she demanded as she tried to fight it, "Aw come on, baby no need to play around!" Harrington pouted as he continued his seduce, which was angering Jaden to a limit where his love and respect for Alexis has turned to dust.

Alexis looked helplessly at Jaden, who was glaring at her with a lot of anger and hate, "No Jaden…wait!"

Jaden growled, "Shut up! I never want to see you ever again!" he roared at the blonde and ran past the Obelisks, "Jaden, hold on!" Alexis called as she found enough strength to get out of Harrington's arms and ran after Jaden.

Yusuke and Jasmine witnessed the whole thing, "No, no, no, it wasn't suppose to be like this!" Jasmine cried, knowing the mistake that she has done and looked at Yusuke, who was glaring at her, "Yusuke……"

Yusuke turned off his camera, "I'd get some shovels, tombstone and start digging a grave for your queen, if I were you." he said, in a cold tone and walked away from red haired Obelisk

Alexis was still running after Jaden, calling his name but the brunette was reluctant to answer. Eventually, Alexis then got in front of Jaden, stopping him as he got to the door, "Move it!" Jaden demanded, glaring at the blonde.

"Just listen…"

"Don't you get it!" Jaden interrupted, "I said, NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN, I. HATE. YOU!"

Hearing Jaden yelled that he hated her, Alexis felt like her heart was broken into pieces, it was too painful that she couldn't cry right there. All she can do is look at Jaden's now hate tainted orbs. Jaden snorted; "Now out of my way!" he demanded as he pushed Alexis out of his path and ran away.

Alexis was heartbroken and now she felt that there was no way that Jaden would trust her ever again. In her state of mind, the blonde couldn't hear footsteps coming to her, however she could feel arms wrapped around her waist. She knew automatically that it wasn't Jaden's arms, like she wished, 'Harrington' she thought as she grabbed his right wrist and squeezed it to the point that made Harrington get on his knees, "OW! OW! OW! That hurt!" Harrington complained

Alexis, with anger in herself, throw Harrington outside the school and making the red head almost tripped. Harrington regained his balance and looked at Alexis, who was glaring at him with hate in her hazel eyes and walking towards him, "No Harrington that didn't hurt! I was only warming up for the amount of **pain** that I'm going inflict on you! You don't seem to understand that I loved Jaden and I don't love you, **hell** I don't even like you! I **HATE** YOU!" she screeched as she charged at the red head and started punching his face silly. Harrington had fallen on his back, but the enraged Alexis wasn't done with him yet. She grabbed him by the collar, with her left hand and lifted him up, and then bitch slapped him silly, "I was going to make up with Jaden, but you came and screwed it up!" As she continue her assault, Alexis remembers the day that she meet Jaden and the times that she had with him, but now it's gone. With one more punch, Harrington is sent flying to have his back hit a nearby tree, hard and fell on his butt. Alexis walked towards the injured Harrington and grabbed both of his wrists, "Now I'm going to show you the true definition of the word 'pain'!"

(A/N: If there are any guys, who are reading this I'd suggest that you hold your crotch and balls for this)

Alexis put her right foot onto Harrington's crotch and heel of her boot on his balls. The blonde didn't waste anytime pressing her foot and heel onto Harrington's balls, "AAAAAHHHHHH!" Harrington cries as he feels that his balls are crushed, but Alexis ignored his cries and kept on going, "I bet that hurts didn't it, Rosewielder!" Alexis ruthlessly kept on the pain and pressed on hard, "AAAAAHHHHHH!" Harrington cries, "STOP FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! PLEASE!" he cries, "I'M SORRY!"

Alexis ignored his request and pulled his wrists and pressed her heel onto his balls, "AAAAAHHHHH!" Harrington said, "PLEASE HAVE MERCY!"

"Mercy!" Alexis yelled and pressed her foot harder, "Did you have any mercy, when I told you to leave Jaden and I, alone! I don't think I'm going to show you any mercy!" she added more pressure onto her right foot and making Harrington's cries even louder

(A/N: it's safe!)

Just then, Jasmine burst outside to see Alexis torturing Harrington and saw how, "Gees, that's gotta hurt!" she called out

Just then Zane, Atticus and Kari came and saw what was Alexis was doing to Harrington, "Okay I'm going to say that Rosewielder isn't enjoy the pain that much," Kari said

"No! What gave you that idea!" Zane and Atticus yelled in unison and glaring at the brunette

Atticus rushed in to pull his sister away from jamming her foot onto Harrington's crotch, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, sis! What do you think you doing!" he asked, in a freaked out manner

Alexis growled, "I'll tell you what I'm doing, I'm giving this bastard over here pain and lots of it!" she spat in anger and turned his glare at Jasmine, "You! If you or Mindy value your lives, don't you two **dare** show your faces around me EVER!" With that the enraged blonde ran from her brother's arms, while having tears streaming down her face.

Please review and give me ideas!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: see previous chapters

**Chapter 9**

"He said, what!" Kari, Keiko and Kagome yelled in unison, after Alexis had told them what happened between her and Jaden.

Alexis had her face pressed onto the pillows on Kari's bed, sobbing, "He said that hated me and never wants to see me again," She sobbed.

"So what now?" Kari asked, "You still want us to try to get Jaden back to you."

Alexis sniffed, "I don't want to answer that question right now, Kari."

"Alexis, I know something that could help," Keiko said, in a sad tone, "You remember that fight that I had with Yusuke and at some he said that he hated me, but that didn't stop me from wanting to talk to him."

The blonde sniffed again, "That's different, Keiko," she told the brunette, "Yusuke didn't see you kiss the guy twice." Alexis let's out a cough, "Thanks you guys, I really appreciate your help, but now there's no hope right now."

Kari eyed the door and walked towards it, "Hey Kari, what are you doing?" Kagome asked

"Someone's eavesdropping us," Kari replied as she opened the door to reveal Jasmine and Mindy falling to the ground. The two Obelisk girls looked up to see Kari, with her arms crossed and glaring at them, "What the hell are you two doing here?" she asked, "Or better yet, you've everything that was said he didn't you?"

The girls laughed in unison and got up, "Listen, we know that you guys are angry about what we did but……" Jasmine was cut off, "I thought I told you that I never wanted to see you guys ever again!" Alexis yelled, "You two got some nerves coming here after the damage that you've inflicted!" Kagome added

"We know that what we did was wrong," Mindy said, "We should have left you and Jaden alone, we didn't expect the result to be like this."

Alexis snorted, "That has got to be the most corniest apology, I've ever heard! I told you two that I loved Jaden and he loved me back, but want did you two did, you made him hate me!" she yelled as she sat up and glared at her now former roommates.

"Hey this wouldn't have happened if you had if had gone with one of the Obelisks boys, we've picked for you, instead of that Slifer Slacker!" Mindy spat, which wasn't the wisest thing to do, "Did you ever think about what you did to poor Harrington!"

"Hey that Slifer Slacker happened to beat all of the best, with the exception of Zane, duelist in this school!" Keiko spat at the Obelisk girls, "And you two don't even rate his dueling skills and I bet Jaden could beat you two in a duel, with his hands tied behind his back, if he wanted! As for Harrington, that bastard had asked for an ass kicking and he got it!"

"So, basically, if you're making fun of Jaden," Kagome added, "You're really making fun of yourselves!"

Alexis glared at the two Obelisk girls with a lot of anger and hatred, "You two got till the court of three to get out of here, before I rip out your heads!" she yelled as she sat up and glared at her now former roommates, "For now on, we're no longer friends, NOW GET OUT!"

The two left the room, with gloomy facial expressions. As they were walking in the hallways, Jasmine and Mindy were hurt be Alexis's words of never seeing them again and no longer friends, "Mindy, you know what we have to do to make things better right?" Jasmine asked

Mindy sighed in disappointment, "I know but it's so unfair, we were only doing it for Alexis's own good."

"But we have to do it."

Mindy groaned in frustration, "Okay, I guess we could do that."

At the Slifer Dorm in the night, Chazz, Yusuke, Ryoko and Syrus were walking up the stairs to see how Jaden was doing. Syrus opened the door to reveal Jaden, who was lying on his left side, with his hand supporting his head and had an angry expression.

"Hey Jay!" Syrus greeted as he and the others walked in, but the brunette didn't respond

"Hey Jaden, if it makes you feel any better, I've got happen today on tape," Yusuke said, "We can show it to Kari and you can move on with life."

Jaden looked over his shoulder, "Good, I hope it's soon!" he said

"Jaden!" Syrus screamed, in frustration

"Look Sy, I'm not in the mood to talk about it," Jaden said, "I just want that drama queen out of my life and Kari is going to do it."

"But to kill her," Chazz yelled, "Getting even, I'm okay with it, but to kill!"

"Look, I already told her that I hated her and never want to see her again."

This surprised everyone, "You said that to Alexis?" Chazz said, in disbelief, "Somehow, I don't believe it."

"Well you better believe it," Jaden said, "And getting rid of HER would make me happy, even if it's through death!"

"Ouch! That has to hurt!" Ryoko said

"Yeah, I never heard Jaden say that to anyone," Syrus said

"Yeah, same here and I'm the one, who says that about him." Chazz added

Just then there came sounds of footsteps coming to the dorm and the others turned to see Jasmine and Mindy walking towards them, with guilty looks on her faces, "What do you two want?" Ryoko asked, in a sour tone

"Is Jaden here?" Jasmine asked

"Yeah and if it's from Rhodes than we don't want to hear!" Yusuke yelled

"Yusuke, wait!" Jaden said, as he sat up to face them, "Let's hear what's in the drama queen's message, before we send them out!"

Jasmine and Mindy walked in and got on their knees, which surprised Yusuke and the Slifers, "Okay, we confess!" Jasmine said

"Yeah, we're the ones, who wrote that letter to you and put Alexis's name in it!" Mindy added, "Now Alexis isn't talking to us anymore!"

"We're really sorry!" Jasmine and Mindy said in unison

Jaden snorted again, "Oh please, after everything that has happened to me, you'd expect me to believe that!"

"It's the truth!" Mindy said, "Alexis really loves you and we're really sorry that we did that to you."

"And we're afraid that Alexis would do something drastic soon!" Jasmine added

Jaden narrowed his eyes, "If I really had a heart, I would have cared, but I don't!" he said, "And complements to your so-to-be-dead queen, my heart is broken!"

"What do you mean by 'so-to-be-dead'?" Mindy asked

"I've got what happened today and that day caught on tape and when Kari sees it, goodbye Alexis Rhodes!" Yusuke said, with triumph

"How could you say that!" Jasmine asked

"Yeah, we just confessed that we're ones that we're the ones that wrote the letter!" Mindy added

Jaden crossed his arms, "Oh then, answer me this, WHY THE HELL AM I DOUBTING YOU TWO RIGHT NOW!" he yelled

"It's the truth!" came a voice

Just then, Zane walked into the dorm, "Big bro!" Syrus called out

"Jaden, it's the truth, Alexis didn't write that letter, you were fooled by these two," Zane told him and pointing at Jasmine and Mindy, "She really does love you and was hurt at what you said to her and that's understandable because you were fooled."

Jaden let's out a small chortle, "Oh great, Rhodes is such a great actor, even Zane fell for it," he said

"Oh believe me," Zane said, while crossing his arms and his eyes closed, "If she was acting, I would have picked it up! Let me ask you this Jaden, if Alexis was acting that she loved you, why is she still alive up till now?"

"That's easy, we haven't told Kari, on what happened?" Yusuke said, in a cold tone, "But soon……"

Zane rolled his eyes and eyed Chazz, "Chazz, exactly how many times has Kari inflicted pain to you, when you were an Obelisk and you were picking on Slifers!"

"Many times than I can count and I still got the bruises, right now!" Chazz replied

"What's that got to do with anything?" Jaden asked

"I'm saying that Hiei, the fire demon had showed Alexis, I, even Kari the images of who were the ones, who wrote that letter and put it in your locker, Jaden." Zane said, in a matter-of-fact tone

"How!" Chazz said, "With that weird third eye of his that Hiei has at his forehead!"

"Exactly, if Kari had known that an Obelisk, like Alexis was toying with a Slifer's emotions, Kari would have fried Alexis, with her spirit gun!"

"That's right, because Kari is more compassionate to Slifers than she is with Obelisks and Ras!" Ryoko said, "So, she would have killed Alexis, no time flat!"

Jaden laughed, "Yeah right, you'd expect me to believe that!"

"Uh Jaden," Yusuke said, "I don't think Zane is kidding and we've made a very huge mistake!"

Jaden looked at Yusuke, with disbelief, "What are you saying, Yusuke?" he asked, "You exactly believe Zane's story!"

Yusuke eyed the brunette, "Zane wouldn't trick us like this, especially you," he said, "And probably the way that Hiei would show Zane, Kari and Alexis these images would be the Jagan eye."

"The Jagan Eye!" Jaden slapped his forehead, while realizing the mistake that he made, "Oh damn it, we did make a mistake!" he exclaimed, thinking about how big of a jerk he had become towards Alexis and told her that he hated her. The angry brunette glared his brown eyes at Jasmine and Mindy, "Why the hell did you two have to screw things up!" he yelled

"We said that we're sorry!" Jasmine yelled

"You think sorry is going to help!" Jaden yelled back, "I told Alexis that I hated her and never want to see her ever again all because of you two!"

"Hey don't yell at us!" Mindy yelled, "How are we supposed to know it would end like this!"

"Did you ever think about the consequence!" Yusuke yelled, "Sometimes, I wonder how **stupid** can you two get! Well I guess, we found out how!"

"Well, it's not too late to apologize, you know," Zane said

"It's not to that easy," Jaden said, in a sad tone, "I told her that I hated her and never wanted to see her ever again, I'd doubt that she'll want to see me again."

"Jaden, Alexis really wants to see you again," Zane said

"But there's one huge problem," Jaden said, while holding up his right index finger, symbolizing 'one', "I'm not allowed in the girls Obelisk dormitory!"

"We could tell her that for you," Jasmine said

"No way!" Zane exclaimed, "Alexis threatened to kill you two if you two ever face her again."

"I'll can tell her!" came a voice and everyone turned their eyes towards Kari, who was by the door, "Big sis!" Yusuke said

"Thanks Kari!" Jaden said, with a smile

Later at night, Keiko and Kagome agreed to sleep in Kari's room to try to help Alexis. Speaking of, the blonde couldn't sleep, not that the couch was comfortable, it was because she was thinking about what happened and Keiko's words about Yusuke saying that he hated her, one time. She wanted to see Jaden so bad, but she knew that he didn't want to see her again. This was starting to annoy her, so she decided to go for a walk, as she grabbed her light blue robe, putting it on covering her light blue tanktop and dark pajama pants and walked out the room without waking anyone. As she was getting out of the Obelisk dormitory, Alexis thought about Keiko's words and she didn't like it at all, but it looked like it was the only choice she has, 'I know that Jaden doesn't want to see me ever again, but that's not going to stop me.' She thought

Alexis got to the Slifer Dorm and walked up the stairs, then saw through the window that the lights were out. She got onto the railing and jumped onto the roof, then crawled until she got to the other side. Alexis then lowered herself as she hang onto the edge of the roof and opened the window, gently. She crawled into the window and jumped down to the ground. She looked around to see no one around, but a sleeping Jaden on his bed. After closing the window, Alexis walked towards to get a better look and Jaden was sleeping, 'Damn it, he's asleep!' she thought

Just then, Jaden's sleeping form moaned, "I should have known……" he talked in his sleep, which got Alexis's attention, 'What is he dreaming about?' she thought as she got closer, "Go away you actress…" he said as he turned away, which caused Alexis to pull an anime fall.

Alexis then got up and glared at the sleeping Jaden, with a small orange anime vein on her head, 'Great, even in his sleep, he wants me gone!' she thought and calmed down a bit. Alexis sat onto Jaden's bed and sighed, 'Well it's now or never,' she thought and looked at the sleeping Jaden, "Jaden, I know that you told me that you never wanted to see me again, but even if you're sleep I want to tell you that even if you said that you hated me, I'd want let you now that my feelings for you never changed for an instant. That day, when Harrington kissed me, I tried to fight back and I'd never wanted to kiss that creep. I'm sorry that you had to see that and that damn letter. I know it must have hurt you inside, but I'd never intentionally hurt you and I know that you wouldn't either! I've missed seeing your innocent, silly and awkward smile and those two, who should remain nameless, destroyed it." She said the last words in a harsh tone, "That doesn't matter now, what matters is that I want to let you that," there was a short pause, "That I love you, Jaden Yuki! I'd just wish that you heard that and we can start getting even with those two and see how they like it if they were the ones getting their emotions toyed with." Just then, she felt a hand onto hers and the blonde turned to see Jaden, who was opening his eyes and sitting up. This surprised Alexis so much that her heart was beating to fast as she sees the brunette looking at her, with eyes no longer tainted with hurt, malice, anger, betrayal and hatred, but with trust, kindness, purity, remorse, forgiveness and love, plus a smile to her.

Jaden snatches his right cheek, with a smile on his face, "Hey nice speech!" he told her

Alexis was surprised and blushed, "How much did you here?" she asked

"Practically, the whole thing and I knew it was for real," Jaden said and looked down in guilt, remember all the rotten things that he had and would have done to Alexis, "Alexis, I'm sorry, I've been such a complete jerk to you for the past days! Correction, a complete bastard to you, I guess when I saw that letter and the creep Harrington kissing you, I guess I lost it. I understand that you'll kept having admirers and would do anything to get us to break up, and you couldn't help it and I'm sorry that I said that I hated you. What I'm trying to say that I'm sorry and I really love you." As a result, Alexis threw her arms around Jaden's neck, hugging him, which knocked him back on his back, "Gees, somebody has gotten a bit athletic in three days!" Jaden complimented.

Alexis laughed at that compliment, "You were never a bastard, you were just fooled that's all," she whispered, "Plus, you're forgiven, okay," she kissed the brunette's cheek.

Jaden then wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist, "You know, don't take this the wrong and perverted way but I think you should sleep here, it's the least I do since the way I've been treating you."

Alexis purred, "Thanks Jay!" she whispered

"Okay, now get off, I'll get the futon and………"

"No!" Alexis interrupted, "You're so comfortable to sleep on and I don't think I want to move!"

Jaden rolled his eyes and sighed, "Okay, fine then you can sleep on me for the night."

Alexis smiled and raised her head up to meet Jaden's brown eyes, then had her lips fall onto his for a kiss. Jaden then returned the kiss to the blonde and pulled back and smiled, "I love you." He said

Alexis smiled tenderly, "I love you too." She said laid her head onto Jaden's right shoulder.

"Is it true that you crushed Harrington's balls?" Jaden asked, which surprised Alexis, "Well, yeah the dumb bastard asked for it," she said, firmly

"Now, I really don't want to get on your bad side!" Jaden said, "I bet that he'll back off of you!"

"That's what I'm hoping for."

Please review and give me some ideas


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: see previous chapter

Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the absence of updating this story and I'll trying to update more often.

Chapter 10

The next morning, Alexis's eyes were open to the sun's glare as she felt incredibility happy and she looked to see that her beloved Jaden was sleeping beside her with his right arm wrapped around her waist. She remembered the night were they made out. They were covered in Jaden's blankets as well as Alexis's robe. Now that she and Jaden were in good terms with one another, Alexis needed to think of a way to get even with Jasmine and Mindy for the pain that they've inflicted. Just then, she felt a soft caress on her cheek, which surprised her a bit. She turned her eyes to Jaden, who was smiling at her, "Had a good sleep?" he asked

"Yeah, I did," Alexis replied and kissed Jaden, "Thanks for asking."

"You know, I know it's not in my nature to kick a man when he's down, but for Harrington's case, it's an exception!" Jaden said in a venomous tone, which surprised Alexis a bit, "Since, you've got your brutal share of revenge on him I think it's my turn to see what happens when he tries to seduce my girlfriend like that."

Alexis smiled at those words, "What do you have planned?" she asked, "Because I don't think that poor bastard as had enough pain yet."

This surprised Jaden, "You do remember that you were the one, who crushed his jewels, yesterday." He said, while eying her, "But the poor bastard asked for it, making me say the things that I would never say to you."

Alexis laid her head onto Jaden's shoulder, "I know that you didn't mean to, you were just fooled and Harrington isn't the only one, who messed things up, those so-called friends of mine, Jasmine and Mindy were the ones responsible for the whole thing."

Jaden sighed softy, "If it would help, I've got an idea for those two."

"What is it?"

Just then there was a loud bang occurred on the door, "Oh brother!" Jaden said, while rolling his eyes knowing who's knock was that, "Jaden Yuki, open this door NOW!" came a girly screech

Jaden sighed, "Yep! That's Keiko's screech!" he said as he let's go of Alexis and jumps out of bed, "What did you to her now!" Alexis asked

"Nothing, this is probably her idea of a wake up call!" Jaden said as he walked towards the door, "Manic…." He muttered as opened the door, but wasn't expecting a hard and so familiar bang on the head and he fell onto the ground, with dizzy mark in his eyes and a huge lump on the head. Alexis ran to Jaden's aid and pulled him up to her lap, "Gees Keiko, what did Jaden do……" she looked to see Keiko's hair dye blue and wasn't looking pleased by this as she patted her left hand with her duel disk.

"Keiko, what happened to your hair!" Alexis exclaimed

Keiko, angrily, pointed at Jaden, who was unconscious at moment, "Jaden happened to snuck in my room and messed with my shampoo and dye my hair blue, last night!" she screeched which got Jaden back to consciousness, "What!" he exclaimed as he got up and glared at Keiko, "I didn't do that!" he exclaimed

Keiko glared back at Jaden, "Oh yes, you did!" she screeched

"You're mad!" Jaden yelled back, "Why would I do something like that, which would get me a hit with that duel disk of yours, which hurts like hell!"

"Really Keiko," Alexis started, "Do you have any prove that Jaden messed up your shampoo."

Keiko got from her pocket a note and gave it to Jaden, "This is the note!" she said

Jaden read the note, "Uh! Keiko, my name's spelled wrong!" he told her

"What!" Keiko snatched the note, "See, my first name doesn't have a 'y' in it and my last name doesn't have double o's in it as well." Jaden pointed out, "I didn't write this letter nor I messed up your shampoo."

"That's right," Alexis said, "Jaden was right here, when this happened."

"Then, if Jaden didn't do it then who……" Keiko was cut off when laughter was occurring downstairs, "Who's that!" the three ran downstairs and the back of the dorm and hid at the corner to see Chazz hold his ribcage and laughing, "Can't believe it, messing with Keiko's shampoo and framing Jaden for it, that would teach that Slifer Slacker not to take my trench coats, now to get Yusuke!" he laughed

Unknown to Chazz, Jaden, Keiko and Alexis were watching and heard everything that he said, "So, Chazz was the one, who messed up my shampoo!" Keiko said

"We'll get him later," Alexis said, "Right now Jaden has an idea to get even with a certain bastard."

"Oh!" Keiko said

Later...

"That's a good idea, Jaden!" Keiko said, as she and Jaden walked away from the Obelisk dorm, after walking Alexis back, "But how about spicing some things a bit?"

Jaden looked at the Ra Yellow duelist, "What are you sayin'?" he asked

Moments later at Duel Academy, Harrington, who had a little bit recovered from the major beat down, and I mean a **major** beat down from Alexis, was walking in the hallways, with bandages on his face. (A/N: the poor bastard asked for it!). Just then, he heard sound of punches hitting something, 'That's probably Hikari Urameshi, hitting an Obelisk again,' he though as he was going to have a look. At the corner, a body was thrown to the wall beside him. He ran over to the place where the body was thrown, which happened to be Alexis, who had bruises on her face and a black eye on the right. The blonde was moaning in pain, "What Alexis, what happened!" he exclaimed as he ran to the aid her up.

"She just got a beating of a lifetime for trying to talk to me after I told her never to face me again!" came a voice that was too shocking to Harrington. The red head turned to see Jaden, cracking his knuckles.

"Jaden, how dare you do this to Alexis!" Harrington yelled

Jaden snorted, "She had it comin' to her!" he said as turned away and walked away.

Harrington growled, "Why you lousy Slifer Slime!" he yelled as he was going to attack the departing brunette and Alexis put an arm in front of Harrington, "Leave him, I should have known that he wouldn't love me…" she said, while struggling to get up, "……like you can, Harrington." This surprised the red head a bit.

Jaden then walked to the left side of the end of the hallway, "Nice going, Jaden!" came a voice and Jaden turned to see another Jaden was behind him. The other Jaden smirked, "We have that jerk where we want him," he said, "So, you can get out of that disguise now."

Jaden was gone in a poof of smoke to reveal Alexis, "Nice planning, Jay!" she said, with glee, "Having Naruto disguising himself as me, was definitely a good idea!"

"One of the best parts is coming next," Jaden said, with a gleeful expression as he puts on some rubber gloves

"Hey Jaden!" Alexis came up to the brunette and kissed his cheek, making both of them blush, "For luck!"

Jaden smiled and nodded, "Ryu Hinten Jujutsu!" Jaden had disappeared and appeared behind Harrington, without the dumb red head knowing. Harrington was too busy hitting on Naruto, who had disgusted himself as Alexis.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Harrington asked (A/N: What a loser!)

"Yeah, I'm fine," Naruto said, "It'll take more than a couple of punches from a Slifer Slacker to keep me out, BE-." Naruto covered his mouth, hoping that Harrington was onto him.

Just then, Jasmine and Mindy were walking in the hallways and spotted Harrington talking to Naruto, flittingly.

"Well, it looks like it's over between Alexis and that Slifer Slime, Jaden." Jasmine said, unaware that the Alexis, who was taking to Harrington, was actually Naruto.

"Yeah," Mindy spotted Jaden, couching down with his two index fingers and middle fingers pointing up at Harrington's ass, "Hey Jaz, what's that symbol Jaden doing?"

"I think I've seen Sasuke Uchiha did this," Jasmine said, "I think it's some kind of fire element ninjutsu!"

"What! Then that would mean that Jaden's gonna roast Harrington!"

Naruto eyed Jaden, who was behind Harrington, and smirk, 'This is gonna be sweet, believe it!' he thought, "Say Harrington, I've been thinking about what has been going on and I was wondering could you close your eyes," Naruto suggested

Harrington, being the total idiot that he is, closed his eyes, "I'm ready my sweet!"

"Harrington, look out!" Mindy called out, "That Slifer Slacker is going to roast you with a ninjutsu!"

Harrington widened his eyes, in surprise, "Huh!"

"Too late!" Jaden and Naruto said, in unison, "Now Harrington, prepare to kiss the sky!" Naruto declared, "BELIEVE IT!"

"Hidden Leaf Ancient Taijutsu Supreme Technique!" Jaden declared as he thrust his fingers up Harrington's ass hard, "Thousand Years of Pain!" in response of the pain, Harrington shot up, literately, through the ceiling, howling in pain.

Jaden fell on the ground laughing, "That poor bastard had it coming!"

Jasmine and Mindy's eyebrows twitched, "You mean to tell me that it was just a painful ass-poke!" Jasmine yelled

Naruto laughed, as he transformed back to his original form, "Oh man! I can't believe he actually fell for, BELIEVE IT!"

"You mean to tell me that it was Naruto under that disguise!" Mindy said

"It looks like it," Jasmine said, "Which meant that Harrington was tricked by those Slifers."

Alexis walked towards the Slifers, "That was a very good trick!" she exclaimed with happiness

"Yeah, with that Taijutsu, he probably won't sit for a week, BELIEVE IT!" Naruto laughed

"That was part of what's in store for him," Jaden added

While outside, Harrington was still flying up, holding his ass while howling in pain. While in the sky, Syrus was on Botan's oar, while the reaper was on, tape recording Harrington holding his ass, while shooting in the sky, "Oh my!" Botan said, "I'm guessing that Jaden used the Thousand Years of Pain technique."

"Yeah!" Syrus said, "Okay Rinku, it's Showtime!" he said in speakerphone

Rinku, who was with Chu and Jin, held Syrus had said, with his head piece and smirked, "All right!" he cheered as he got out his eight Chinese yo-yo's from his bag, "Time to have some fun!"

Chu got on his knees and put his hands onto the ground, "All right, Rinku, bring that stupid human bloke down here, safely, 'cause he's gonna be thrashed 'ither way." He said, cracking his knuckles

Rinku nodded and got on Chu's hands and Chu throw him up in the air. As Rinku was sky rocketing upwards in the air, he spotted Harrington flying towards him, "Serpent Yo-Yo Attack!" he threw his yo-yo's at the red headed Obelisk, which tied Harrington's ankles and wrist, "What the……" Harrington realized that he was tied, "What's going on!"

Rinku, then turned down fell like a hawk scooping down for its meal, while dragging Harrington, who was screaming in fear. Rinku landed on his feet and stopped Harrington's fall, with his spirit energy transporting through his yo-yo's.

Harrington's POV

I thought I was going to fall on the ground, which would be the most painful thing to happen to me, besides the time that Alexis crushed my poor jewel, after I made that Slifer Slacker, Jaden hate her. I don't know how but I was elevated up by something and my gaze turned to some kid with a yellow and pink cap, who was holding my body, with yo-yo's, "Hey kid, what's the idea?" I asked

"It's time fer the biggest beatin' of a lifetime, mate!" came a voice

I turned my head around to see some huge guy that looked like he'd gone slightly to seed over the past few years, seeing as his face was far from clean-shaven. He was dressed in a sleeveless leather vest with matching pants and a bright blue Mohawk with tassels sticking out of it, it looked like he had skipped a decade or two and was still living on grunge. This guy was starting to creep me out, as he was cracking his knuckles and walking towards me in a threatening manner. I didn't know why he had beef with me; I never did anything to tick him off.

"Hold it, Chu!"

I turned my gaze towards the side of me, to see every Obelisks worst nightmare's brother, Yusuke Urameshi.

"You know Harrington," Yusuke said, walking towards me with an anger that would be similar to his sister's, which wouldn't be a good thing, "You really shouldn't have agreed to help Jasmine and Mindy break up my two friends. Because that would really piss me off way from reason." He said, "Hey Rinku, let the bastard down, it wouldn't be necessary fair if he got his ass kicked, if he's all tied up."

The kid named Rinku had let me go and I was dropped on the ground, on my butt, which was still sore thanks to that little punk, Jaden, who's gonna pay for this.

I grinned at Yusuke, "You know, Ra Rodent!" I spat, "I know that you wouldn't strike me without expulsion!"

Yusuke chuckled, which wouldn't be a good thing coming from an Urameshi, "That I know too well," he said, "Besides Dumbass, whoever said anything about me kicking your ass."

"Because the one, who'll be doing the ass kicking, is me!"

I turned my gaze to Jaden Yuki, the one who got my butt sore.

I slowly got up on my feet and glared at the Slifer, "You little……" I sneered

"You know, Harrington," he said, "I figured something, I may not know a lot, except about kicking your sorry tail in dueling, but I did figure out that all those incidents caused by you, that got me trusting and respecting Alexis Rhodes less and less, we're all accidents."

I then remembered something, that got me smiling, "So what, Jaden," I mocked, "Your girlfriend is all……"

"Excuse me!"

I turned to see the light of my life, Alexis there, "Hey hon…"

"If you finish that sentence, I'll see to it that you will die a very slow and painful death." She snapped, "Oh and Rosewood get it to your thick-ass head that I don't like you, nor I ever will! Last time, I was easy on you, when I was crushing your precious jewels, don't think that will be the worst thing that I can do, because I know techniques that could make what I did to you yesterday, seem nothing what I have planned now."

I gulped at this, "But I thought that……"

"You actually thought that I would forget all about Jaden and run to you, like some idiot, please," Alexis laughed, like a manic, "In case, you're still slow to realize this, Dumbass, but I was acting, I don't love you, nor I ever will."

I was having a hard time breathing and believing that Alexis would say things like that. I then glared at Jaden, who found this actually amusing to him, I wanted to kill that Slifer Slacker for what he has done to me, "You little twerp I'm gonna kill you!" I charged at Jaden, but he disappeared as he got to him

"Hey Dumbass, I'm ever here!"

I turned over to see Jaden, behind me, with an amused grin on his face. I charged at the Slifer, but he evaded me again. Just I was going to turn to Jaden, something went flying pasted my face. I looked at it and realized it was a ninja kunai. I looked at it and realized that Jaden was the one, who threw it. I couldn't believe that Jaden, of all people would actually do that, he almost tried to kill me.

"Aw damn it, I missed!" Jaden complained

My eyes widened, when I realized that Jaden WAS going to kill me. Jaden took out another kunai out of his pocket and prepared to throw it, "This time I won't miss," he said, which I could hear venom in those words.

Normal POV

Jaden was ready to throw the kunai at Harrington, as the red head, fell onto the tree trunk. Harrington gulped, "J-Jay-Jaden, come on, bro, y-you wouldn't kill me right," he asked, in fear, "I-It wasn't my……" Jaden cut Harrington off when he threw the kunai by Harrington's cheek, "Shut up," Jaden said, in a cold tone, "I'm tired of hearing your pleas of mercy, it makes me sick."

Harrington was scared now that he was pissing in his pants, literately as Jaden took out yet another kunai from his pocket.

"Hey Jaden," Alexis said, with her arms crossed, "Can you hurry up and kill this guy now? I'm sick of seeing him alive."

Jaden spotted the wet spot at Harrington's crotch and smirked, "Hey Harrington," he said, "I think I know where my next target will be." Jaden sends his hand, carrying the kunai, back, "That wet spot where you're pissing yourself."

"Eww!" Alexis whined, giving Harrington a nasty look, "You still piss on yourself, don't come near me!" she said, making a cross with her fingers.

Harrington was embarrassed that people were seeing his wet spot, "Augh! Nor me!" Yusuke added, sounding disgusted, "Jaden, please neuter this dog!"

"My pleasure," Jaden said.

Harrington braced himself from the hurt and he means the big hurt. Harrington opened his eyes and realized that Yusuke, Jaden and Alexis were nowhere to be found.

"Oh Rosewood!"

Harrington knew that voice too well and turned to see Kari, Zane and Atticus with pissed off expressions on their faces, "Word on the street is that you're responsible for making Jaden break up with my little sister," Atticus said

"With the help of her untrusting roommates," Zane said

Harrington gulped knowing what will come next, "Hold on, guys!" he plead, "I'll do anything you guys want me to do!"

The three Obelisks smirked, "Anything?" they said

Harrington gulped knowing what they have in mind, 'Uh oh!' he thought

From the trees, Yusuke, Alexis and Jaden were sitting on the branches, "This should be entertaining," Yusuke said, with a smirk

Jaden had disappeared in smoke and emerged as Sakura Haruno of Ra Yellow, "It's about time that, the jock got what he deserved." She said

"Hey thanks for the help, Sakura," Yusuke said and realized that he needed to apologize to Alexis, "Listen Alexis, I'm sor……"

"Don't worry about it, Yusuke," Alexis interrupted, "You were fooled like Jaden was and I knew you didn't mean that."

"Hey, what are you guys doing!"

The three duelist looked at Harrington, who was being stripped of his uniform by Zane, Kari and Atticus, "Oh my god," Alexis said, looking at her brother taking off Harrington's pants, leaving the red head with nothing but a whitey tighties.

Yusuke burst out laughing and Alexis and Sakura followed his example, "The guy still wears those things!" Yusuke laughed, "What is he, eight years old!"

"He must be!" Sakura added

"And all this time I was being hit on by an eight year old!" Alexis joked

"Okay now guys," Kari said, holding Harrington by her foot on his bare back, "Atticus, you and Zane find some pinecones, bugs, leaves, twigs, anything you can find in the forest."

"Got it!" the boys walked into the forest

Yusuke, Alexis and Sakura gave each other confused looks, wondering why would Kari ask for those things, "Hey Kari, we're back," the boys came out with forest things

Kari smirked, "Good, now," she looked down on Harrington, "You on your knees!"

Harrington obeyed the brunette, "Now guys dump all those things in Rosewood's underwear," Kari ordered

"What!" Harrington yelled, in outrage

Kari cracked her knuckles, "You want to be beaten to a pulp," she threatened, which in reply Harrington shook his head.

Yusuke realized what his sister was going to do and couldn't help but put a grin on his face and giggled, "What's so funny?" Alexis asked

"The old forest wedgie," Yusuke replied, "Kari's a whiz about giving these things to people."

After the forest things were put into Harrington's underwear, Atticus jerked the undergarment up and Harrington yelled in pain, "OOOUUUCCCCHHHH!" he yelled, "MMAAAMMMAAA!"

Yusuke and the girls laughed at this, "So funny!" Sakura laughed

Then, the three Obelisk walked towards the flag pole and with Rinku's help, hooked Harrington's underwear and Harrington, himself, was carried to the top yelling in pain, "OOUUUCCHH!" he cried, forming tears, "GEET ME DOOWNNN!"

"Hey Harrington!"

Harrington looked down to see Jaden below, taking a picture of him, "April Fools!" he said, thrusting his finger up towards him

"What's going on?"

Jaden looked to see Chazz walking towards him, "Get look up and see," Jaden replied

Chazz looked up and was horrified, "Harrington Rosewood!" he exclaimed, as Harrington was crying in pain, "What do you guys do!"

"Oh just gave him the old forest wedgie," Kari said, with a wink, "And I think we'll leave him there till school's over."

"And get this," Atticus said, "The guy actually still wears whitey tighties!"

Chazz's eyes widened, "You're kidding me!" he said and looked at Harrington, who is still crying, "GGGEEETTT MMEEE DOOOWNNN!"

Chazz smirked, "I always wanted to see the look of humiliation in that guys face," he said, "So, whose idea was this?"

"It was mine and Keiko's idea," Jaden replied, "And we're planning on leaving him like this till school's out."

"Then, who am I to stop you."

Author's Note: Thank you for the ideas, please give me more, but it has to be not perverted or harmless, with the exception of Crowler and Harrington.


End file.
